Living the Life
by SenpaiKorraSato
Summary: Omegaverse AU high school fan fiction about Korra's last year in high school. Korra is currently a senior at Republic High, attending her last year of high school. What could go wrong being a decent student, a well-playing tennis athlete, and from what's she's just discovered, an alpha with the sweetest girlfriend anyone could ask for? She's living the life. (Korpal and Korrasami)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:  
Heyyyyy! This is my second fanfic ever. My first one is Simply Taken, and it's still in the works. I just took a break from it (sorry if you are a normal reader), but I just had to get this first chapter of this new fic out. This is going to be an omegaverse AU high school fic so yeahhh. I hope you all enjoy, and expect a new chapter of my other fic soon :)**

 _ **Warning: Sexy parts talk...**_  
 _ **This fic will be filled with dirty stuff, so be aware. There's a mature rating on this for a reason. This fic is actually rated EXPLICIT for the upcoming sexy stuffs and all...**_

* * *

Korra wasn't one for ditching school, but when her body was this much in pain, it was well worth getting in a little trouble for leaving class. There was an unfamiliar itching like sensation around her abdominal area. She didn't have any literal itch down there, but it was as annoying as having one, if not worse. Something was pulsing between her legs, begging for attention. There was an unknown bulge in her skinny jeans. Of all the days, today was the day she'd have to deal with her alpha anatomy for the first time, and of course, she was wearing skinny jeans. Not only did her erection make itself very evident, but there was also an immense amount of displeasure because of the tight pants.

It all started in Calculus. There was tingling happening down there, but the Southerner payed no attention to it, not knowing the chaos that would happen a half hour later. The class ended shortly after the tingling sensation started, but nothing physically changed. Not until English class came, at least. A heavy pulsing started in her pants, then something extended out and up towards her belt line. It took about a full two minutes for it to finally settle as the large bulge it was. Having been incredibly visible to anyone looking in her general direction, Korra quickly ripped her navy blue hoodie off and placed it in a ball on her lap. No one seemed to notice or care at all, which was a relief to the stressed teenager.

Only being ten minutes into the class, Korra was getting more and more aroused. It was almost impossible for her to conceal her need to find the nearest omega and fuck them mindlessly. That's when she picked up an amazingly strong and irresistible scent that was lingering in the room. An omega had just started their heat.

 _Fuuuuuck_ , Korra thought as she inhaled a full breath of the sweet, alluring smell. _How can something be so addicting_? She stole another inhale of the omega's lingering scent. More of the tingling sensation in her crotch appeared, but also, it started to poor around her whole body, concentrating mainly in her gut. Her abdominal area was screaming at this point.

Returning to her conscious, aware, teenage self, Korra found herself in an unbearable amount of both pain and the longing for pleasure. She needed to get out before her so-called alpha instincts kicked in. If she happened to let her instincts settle her needs, her girlfriend would kill her, her parents would kill her, and the school board would for sure cancel her future, which would be the same as the school killing her. She needed to get out of this room.

Shooting her hand in the air, the Water Tribe girl requested to go to the bathroom, interrupting the middle of Mrs. Pema's lecture on rhetoric. Thank Raava she was in Mrs. Pema's class and not Mr. Zaheer's or Ms. Izumi's classes. Both teachers were increadibly strict, especially Mr. Zaheer. Well, Korra and he had never gotten along. From the first week of school until now, which was the beginning of the second semester, Mr. Zaheer showed great amounts of dislike towards Korra. She was barely making it through his class with a C+. A C+ in her favorite subject: history! Every student knew Korra as a good peer, always getting decent grades, but Mr. Zaheer saw something else in her. Maybe it was her sarcasm or that sass she hid away until she was either with her friends or at home. Korra had never figured out why that teacher hated her, and she would probably never find out why, means that she couldn't give a shit about him.

Leading back to Mrs. Pema's kindness, Korra was dismissed to go to the bathroom. The Southerner shot from her seat with much relief, while jamming something into her backpack as an excuse to keep the bag in front of her jeans. She skipped down the hallway, past a long line of lockers, to her locker. 64. Spinning the lock as fast as she could, she unlocked the door and shoved her huge history text book and calculus study guide in it. It was a relief not having to carry that extra five pounds around on her back.

After locking away her books, Korra crept to the gym, so she could make her way to the field. It was the best way out without being caught by a patrolling teacher during their break.

As she trotted through the halls, the pulsing in her crotch grew. The mound on her lower body shown visibly through her pants. Her backpack made her much more mobile on her back, so she threw it on. Her hoodie was easier to hold, having been riding down her legs with all the movement, so the erection was completely visible. The stressed alpha didn't care if anyone saw it; all she wanted was to get out of this raavadamn school away from everyone.

There was a buzz and a high pitched _DING!_ that came from her backpack. _SHIIIIIIT_ _!_ Korra pulled her light blue and white pack in front of her as she still remained trotting at a steady pace down the high school halls. She glanced around to check if any teachers had caught onto the cellphone alert. Nobody. _Thank Raava! At least my luck isn't as bad as I thought it was today_. She let a small, smug grin appear on her face.

Once she had made it onto the track, Korra pulled her cracked, white phone from the small compartment of her bag to look at the message that had almost blown her cover.

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3) 4m ago:** Want to go out for some dinner tonight after ur practice? Ill pick u up and bring u back then we can go get something.

Korra stopped in the middle of the field to reply.

 **Kor:** I dunz know Ope. Today's been a really weird day for me and I'm skipping school and practice.

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** Why didnt u just say u were skipping everything today? Ive been home all day. We couldve hung out

 **Kor:** Look Ope it's been a very weird day and it's still weird. I don't think I can hang today

 **Kor:** I just don't feel well that's all

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** Awww u should def come over then! Ill help u feel better :) ;)

 **Kor:** I don't know... I dunz think it's a good idea rn

 **Kor:** Whatcha doing home today anyways?

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** My heat came so I didnt want to throw anyone off at school. Also didnt have any suppressants today to cover my scent

 **Kor:** Ohhhhh... yeah that's understandable. I don't think I should go over then...

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** Why not? U will be fine wont u? Its never bothered u before.

 **Kor:** Well that's the thing. Today I found out something about myself...

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** OMG ur an alpha?!

 **Kor:** Yeahhhh hah surprise!...

Korra bit her lip. Opal, her beloved, cute girlfriend, was probably freaking out. There was no reply for another few minutes, so Korra just assumed Opal was sitting on her bed, both shocked and excited about the news. Both of them hadn't known of Korra's true physiology until now.

Opal had found out she was an omega two years ago, a year before they hooked up. It was strange to find a supposed female beta dating a female omega, since omegas were usually more attracted to alphas. _Now that explains everything..._ Korra thought.

 _S_ he examined the still erected cock in her pants. All along she had been an alpha, but for some reason today was the day she'd find out. Through the couple of her girlfriend's heats she'd witness, the Southerner had been unaffected by them. But why today? What awakened her suddenly?

The thought clicked in her mind as soon as she took in a breath. _The omega in heat in class today..._

It was the only thing that could bring her to this level of arousal. Who was this omega, and why was she so tied to them instead of Opal?

Another thought popped into her head. _Maybe if I visit Opal today, it'll feel the same or even better being around her. She's even in heat. I have to find out._

 **Kor:** Hey Ope if you don't mind me coming over today I will. Right now actually since I'm almost off of school grounds.

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** Sure! if u think its okay... I mean u can conceal it right?

 **Kor:** yeah yeah I can. I have before so why is now any more different? I'll be there in about 15mins okay?

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** OK! See u then babe :)

Korra skipped off into a steady paced jog towards the perimeter of the field and jumped the fence. The rebel then made her way around the back of the school and onto the streets of the neighborhood, strolling down the sidewalk in the direction of the Beifong mansion.

Little did they know, this was one of the most stupid things they could have done. An aroused alpha and an omega in heat did not mix well on the appropriate levels. Things were always going to become intimate with these kinds of combinations. Of course they didn't know any better, since they were stupid, ignorant teens living the life.


	2. Oops

**Note:  
Heyyy! Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy allllll this smut, but don't worry if you're here for the Korrasami. Asami will be coming in the story in about two chapters ;P Look forward to that. Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone's up for it. Message me on tumblr if you're up for it! Annnd... sorry for any typos and stuff. This is why I need a beta reader :s**

 **Warning: smutty-smut-smut-smuuuuut!**

* * *

Within about ten minutes, Korra was approaching the front door of the Beifong mansion. The door was insanely large, means it was probably meant for normal sized people to walk through, not giants. Chiseled in the wood work, a flying boar spread its wings over the full width's expanse of the mahogany door. It was the classic Beifong family symbol, having been passed down for countless generations.

Korra frantically pressed the doorbell a couple of times. A sharp ring could be faintly heard echoing throughout the mansion from outside the front door.

The door swung open, exposing a cute teenager with stunning, light earthy green eyes and short bob-cut, black hair. A calming smile was found displayed across her face. She greeted Korra with a hug and quick peck on the lips. "Come on, let's head up to my room. No one's home right now, by the way." Her voice sounded so sweet to Korra, causing tingles to crawl up her spine.

"Uhhh, yeah sure."

As they climbed the tower of stairs to get to Opal's bedroom, some strong smell suddenly hit Korra like a brick to the face. She stopped for a quick second, half way up the stairs, to get a better whiff. Intense yet pleasant, the scent was surely Opal's heat. The Southerner's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she inhaled another breath of the omega's heat. _Yuuuup. I totally get why alphas can sometimes have trouble controlling themselves,_ Korra thought as she returned to her trudging. _She smells so good right now. How is it possible to smell that good. Holy shit._

Once at the top of the mountain of stairs, Korra followed her girlfriend down the hall to her bedroom, still seduced by the amazing scent. She trailed a few yards behind the "short cutie" (as Korra called Opal most of the time) and finally stepped past the door into the omega's room. More scents filled her nostrils, making it almost impossible for Korra to keep her mind straight. Also, it was kind of warm in the room, or was it just Korra's arousal? The alpha slumped her backpack off her shoulder and onto the floor, and she also untied her dark jacket she had put around her waist during her journey to the house. That's when Opal saw it.

"Wow. Is _that_ it?" She stared down at the bulge in Korra's jeans, then looked back up into the dark azure eyes of her girlfriend.

"Yes, _THIS_ ," Korra gestured at the erection, "is the reason I left early today."

"How is Raava's name do you walk with that thing, let alone jump the field fence?" Her green eyes grew with curiosity and confusion.

"I have nooooo idea. It doesn't feel good, that's for sure."

Both teenagers stood in their exact spots, not moving yet still staring at the long line that reached up Korra's abdomen. With a few minutes of examination, Korra finally shifted, so she could unbutton her pants.

"I hope you don't mind," the Water Tribe girl glanced up at her girlfriend standing in front of her, "it's a bit tight down there."

With no response other than a settle head shake from Opal, Korra freed the bulge that had been hugged for far too long by the not-so-stretchy material of her jeans. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, having let loose her erection.

Still holding her gaze on Korra's alpha anatomy, Opal spoke again, "So when exactly did this start?"

"I was in Calculus when I thought I felt some small tingle down there, but I left it because it seemed like nothing. Then, it really showed up after being in Mrs. Pema's for a few minutes."

"Did anything cause it to suddenly just..." Opal had to think a second for the right words, "perk up?"

Korra's mouth shifted to the right side of her face, "I'm not sure. I thought I smelled an omega in heat in class. That could've been it. But then again, why now? Isn't it a bit late for stuff like to to just start happening?"

"Yeah, usually you discover your anatomy by the age of sixteen, at the latest. You must be a very late bloomer, Kor." Opal finally took her gaze off of the alpha's cock and looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I guess," Korra shrugged. "Sooooooo yeahhhh..." Korra's words trailed off at another full breath of the omega's scent. It suddenly washed over her, intoxicating her with needs. Every inhale brought more wants to the aroused alpha, and she felt like she was veering out of control. A low growl lingered in her chest as she made her way over to the heated omega. With a nip to Opal's upper neck and a powerful kiss to her lips, Korra was lost.

"Korra..." Opal half mumble and moaned.

The alpha still carried on courting the omega with gentle nips and kisses. The Southern's hands traveled up and down the shorter girl's back, tracing the line that was drawn down the middle of it. Their bodies were hugged close to each other, and Korra could feel her physiology rub up against the omega's pant line. Slowly, Korra's hands crept down around Opal's waist and to the front of her jeans, carefully unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

Again, Opal called her girlfriend's name, but this time, a little more firmer then last, "Korra."

The alpha was unresponsive to Opal's attempt to gain attention. All Korra could think about was feeling Opal's body against hers, the feeling of their skin meeting and touching. Also, a powerful want forced itself to her top priority: she wanted to feel her cock resting in side of the omega. She could feel the desire in her girlfriend, having the omega's heat risen a large amount since the foreplay started, but the smaller girl did not seem to be responding with the same passion Korra was.

"Fuck, Korra..." A whimper escaped from the omega's lips as Korra began grinding her hips against her girlfriend. All both girls wanted was frictions and nothing more. Just some friction...

Opal was soon lost in her heat, and Korra's offering to solve what her core was aching for was irresistible. Both were lost in each others' holds, frantically kissing and caressing each other.

Korra soon could not stand the feeling of her clothes on. With Opal's heat and her high amount of arousal, the Southerner ripped off her blue polarbear-dog tennis shirt and freed her legs from the snug jeans. Opal follow her girlfriend's actions, stripping off every piece of clothing that clung to her body. Soon, there was a messy pile of clothes laying on the floor and two incredibly horny, young adults grinding against each other.

With grace Korra managed to unhook Opal's light green lacy bra, having to only throw it away onto the ground. The alpha eagerly reached with both of her hands, cupping a breast in each hand. Korra was experienced when it came to foreplay with Opal. They'd had sex a few times before, only this time, there was a large cock involved.

Picking up her small girlfriend, the alpha threw the omega onto the bed and pounced after her. The heat had clouded both of the teenagers' minds, causing them to be adrift in their own fantasies. Kisses were trailed down the omega's body, and light caresses encouraged the aggressive alpha to move on with their intimacy.

Overwhelmed by her heat, Opal was unaware of what was going to happen once they finished getting rid of the ache in her core. She grabbed the alpha's enlarged cock and slowly pumped a few times. Korra immediately leaned into Opal's neck, growling with pleasure. The omega kept up her gentle strokes until Korra had had enough. The Southerner grabbed her girlfriend by the wrists and pull her off the bed. Underwear was stripped, and they adjusted to a perfect position, Opal having been bent over her bed with Korra behind her, ready to penetrate the anxious omega.

From behind Korra could see the shorter girl look around her shoulder with want in her eyes. Carefully, Korra took her cock in her hands and placed it near the entrance, but she stopped and looked over at the omega to get permission. Opal nodded and only glared into the vibrant, crystal, blue eyes that were set on her. Those eyes trailed over the pale skin, devouring the view of the omega's amazing curves. Korra saw Opal slightly shift, encouraging her to move on. Having parted her legs, the omega offered for an irresistible invitation. With that, Korra took her shaft and guided it into the glistening folds.

A wave of pleasure rushed through the alpha's groin, and she let out a low, moaning growl. At the time she had dug through the omega's walls and sat inside, Opal let out a small yelp. Korra could feel the tight tunnel of the omega slowly loosen some, adjusting to the size of the Southerner's physiology. The alpha nipped at her girlfriend's back as she waited for the omega to relax more.

Within a minute, Opal had started pushing up against Korra's groin, asking for friction. The alpha took the hint and started a slow pace. Every inch of Korra was filled with electric pleasure; it poured from her groin and up through the pit of her stomach. Never had she ever felt this tied into sex.

Her mind was completely lost in the tightness around her shaft. Each pump brought a new spark through her gut and up her spine. Without notice the alpha had picked a decent pace, the omega under her was lost in complete lust. Every moan let out by her girlfriend sent her a message to fuck her harder and faster. Korra's alpha instincts told her to fuck the omega mindlessly, to please her so much that she'd never want any other alpha to bang her.

"Oh my Raava, Korra-" she was cut off suddenly and let out a moaning yelp. Korra had started thrusting at a set pace that caused the omega to yell under her. Korra couldn't keep herself quiet either; she let out a series of moans and growls, having been pleased at the sound of the omega's voice.

Every waking second was a haven for both teenagers. Opal had let an orgasm spiral her to a halt, stopping her grinding and pushing up against the alpha that lay over her. With the clenching walls of the omega around her, Korra was close. She picked up her pace to the fastest she could, grabbing Opal's right shoulder with her teeth and the omega's hips with her hands. The Water Tribe girl held the omega in place, keeping a steady rhythm.

The continuation of the alpha's thrusting into the omega caused another full wave of pleasure to crash down on Opal, further making her sex grip into Korra's member harder. This sent Korra into a world of pure lust. With one last push into the girl below her, the alpha released into her girlfriend. The feeling of unloading was beyond amazing; Korra found herself completely enveloped in her love for her newly discovered anatomy.

As Korra was catching her breath and daydreaming about her lust, Opal let out a breathy concern, "Ummmm, Korra. Korra..."

There was no response from the alpha, as she still lay inside of Opal. "Korra! Korra pull out or you're gonna kno-" There was a small squeak from the omega, caused by something inside of her growing and forcing her walls to expand.

"Korra! Fuck-" Opal yelped. Her breathing became heavy as the member inside of her filled her insides. She could feel the alpha unload a bit more into her, and it cause both pleasure and immense pain because of the expansion of Korra's cock.

"Korra, sweety-" she let out a grunt, "can... can you pull out?"

By now Korra had gotten over her immense amount of arousal and was panicking about what was happening. She didn't respond to her girlfriend and tried pulling out her member. A large amount of sharp pain filled her groin, and the omega let out a yelp of pain, also.

"Fuck..." Korra trailed off, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Is this really happening, Korra?"

"I think so. I can't take it out. It won't move, and when it does, it hurts like hell."

"You can say that again," Opal panted. "You want to get into a more comfortable position, since we're gonna be like this for a while?"

"If we can manage to do that somehow." Korra tilted her head, thinking of someway to move the both of them without causing to much pull on her very member that had tied them together.

"Here, let's both get on the bed and just spoon..." she took a glance back at Korra, "...while you're inside me."

"Alright, on three we both slowly move over there, okay?"

Opal nodded in agreement.

"Okay, one... two... three."

They slowly inched their way towards the middle of the bed. There was one moment both had been separated too much, causing Korra to yelp and Opal to throw her head back trying to hold back the feelings of complete indulgence. Once into a semi-comfortable position, Korra grabbed Opal by the waist and pulled her as close as possible. The alpha inhaled the deep scent of the omega's lingering heat and nipped at the back of her neck.

Through closed eyes, Opal tiredly asked, "How do people even do this and find it worth laying or sitting uncomfortably."

Korra breathed into her neck, "You're not comfortable? Wanna move so you are?"

"No, no... It's as good as it's going to get." She paused for a few seconds. "Korra, what if I conceive? I mean I've been on my suppressants regularly, except today, and a pill for a while, but there's still a chance, meaning I'm in heat, and you're knotting."

"Well, I don't think it'll happen, but if it does, Opal," the Southerner gently kissed the back of her girlfriend's neck, "I love you, and I don't think I'd want a family with anyone else than you."

"I love you, Kor."

"I love you, too, Ope."

With those last words, Opal drifted into a peaceful sleep. Korra was left concerned about her future. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Nothing Happened, I Swear

**Note:  
Look what we have here... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope you all enjoy this one. We get some more Korpal and some Senna vs Korra. Don't worry, Korrasami shippers, Asami will be coming in next chapter. Anyways, I'm still looking for a beta reader, so please, message me on tumblr if you are up to it. I would love that. Sorry for any typos or weird sentences. Just try and decode my mess if there is one. Lastly, comments/reviews are always a pleasure to read, so thanks for those who take their time to comment. Thanks!**

 ** _Warning: Smuuuuuuuuut (goddammit Korra...)_**

* * *

While slowly caressing her girlfriend's smooth skin on her arm, Korra gently nudged here face into the back of Opal's neck as an attempt to peacefully wake the sleeping cutie. "Opal, wake up. It's been an hour."

She made a short humming sound, "Mmm?"

"I need to pull out Opal."

"Okay," she stretched, "go ahead."

Korra slowly inched away from the omega in front of her. Her member was smaller and had gone limp.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah sure. Towels are in the closet down the hall. Could you get me one, too?" Opal asked.

Korra made her way down the vast hallways of the mansion to find the small storage closet. She opened the doors to find racks full of towels. Forget racks, the towels were stacked into towers, and she'd have to participate in a game of Menga to pull one out of the middle of the heap.

There was a yell from Opal's room, "Just a small one for me, Kor! One of the junky ones."

"Okaaaay..." Korra had a confused look on her face as she pulled down one smaller, ragged towel, and one nice, bath towel for herself.

The alpha made it back to the bedroom and threw the small piece of cloth at Opal.

"Thanks," Opal stated.

Korra immediately turned her back to her girlfriend as the omega started to part her legs.

"Raava, Korra. It's mainly your mess! Stop being so immature," Opal yelled.

"It's still weird watching you 'clean up' _there_ in front of me," Korra squeaked in response.

"Oh my Raava..." Her voice trailed off, then returned, "How much of this stuff did you dump into me? It just keeps coming."

With that, Korra's cheeks burst into a light red shade, back still turned to her girlfriend. Opal noticed and further teased her, "This a a mess! How do I even get it all out? Do I just have to wait until my body just slowly cleans it out. I mean i-"

She was cut off by Korra, "Opal! Stop, I don't need to know these things." Her face had turned pure red and heated at all of the omega's comments about Korra's "mess".

The alpha started for the bathroom across the room. Opal was still making a scene cleaning herself off, but Korra had blocked that side of the room with her right hand.

"I'll be out in about fifteen minutes, you disgusting, short cutie," stated the alpha as she quickly shut the door behind her. She could hear a small laugh from the other room, which were probably victory giggles. Opal may have seemed cute and innocent, but she truly wasn't. Having teased Korra any moment she got, Opal knew exactly how to embarrass her girlfriend and cause the alpha to go red. _She's so getting it one day,_ Korra thought.

With a quick shower over with, Korra emerged from the bathroom, butt naked. She strode across the room and retrieved her clothes that had been piled on the ground about an hour ago. Not until the alpha stood back up from retrieving her clothing did she notice the omega's amazing scent. _No... No no... You are not doing this! You just did it for crying out loud!_ Korra took a deep inhale of the air. _But she smells so good._ Korra let out a small whimper, having the omega's heat picked up again, which caused the alpha inside of her to go crazy.

That's when she felt bare, smooth skin against her back. Small, pale arms wrapped around her toned stomach, and delicate hands were laid over Korra's defined abs. Suddenly, the Southerner felt a warm pair of lips trail across her back and onto her neck. Shivers ran down the alpha's spine, and she took one last breath in of the sweet scent. Flipping around, Korra met Opal's gaze. Her eyes were sultry, full of want; she was clouded by her heat again.

Slowly, Opal pulled herself up to kiss Korra, longingly. The Water Tribe girl deepened it by pushing into the kiss passionately. _Fuck. Here I go._ With those last thoughts, Korra was lost. She felt electricity flow around her system, lighting up every corner of her body, including the member that had retracted just twenty minutes ago.

Korra's hands trailed over the omega, and found their way to the small girl's butt. That's when the alpha ground up against her girlfriend and caused her cock to reemerge. The erection touched Opal's abdomen, begging for attention.

Korra started to grind her hips further into her girlfriend, which ended with Opal backing into a wall. Hands still on the omega's soft ass, the Southerner lifted the weightless girl against the surface behind her. The alpha grabbed her enlarged member, positioned it right below the omega, then simply lowered the girl onto it. Opal let out a loud moan, while a growl surfaced in Korra's chest. The omega then wrapped her legs around the alpha's waist and kissed at her neck, pleading for the alpha to start the movement.

Biting and holding onto the omega's shoulder, Korra started fucking her girlfriend at a decent pace, having picked it up to a punishing pace in just a few minutes. They were lost in each other, moaning and yelling in pleasure as the alpha took the omega. It wasn't long until Korra came to a grinding halt with a few quick pushes into Opal, resting deep inside her. As she came, the alpha nipped and kissed at the omega's pulse, earning a deep moan from her girlfriend. Slowly, Korra pulled Opal off of her and set her down against the wall. Thank Raava she didn't forget to pull out this time.

After a couple of deep kisses, both girls caught their breaths. Korra commented, "You think your heat will be fine now?" She gave her famous crooked smile that also could pass for a sheepish grin.

"Definitely," Opal breathed. "Now I have to go clean up another mess..." In defeat (not really, since she was the one who had asked for it), the short girl lightly ran into the bathroom, claiming it before Korra could. Korra only rolled her eyes.

Within a few minutes, Korra found herself impatient, banging on the bathroom door. "Opal, you've been in there for ten minutes! When do I get to clean up?"

That's when the door shot open, and the omega emerged from the room. "You know there are other bathrooms, ya dummy. It's a mansion, so there are bound to be other bathrooms. Plus, that was only about five minutes, Miss Over-exaggeration."

"Ughhh. You are the worst," Korra shot her a glare with her piercing, sharp blue eyes, then lightly slammed the door to try and make a statement. This only caused Opal to laugh.

After getting cleaned up again and dressed, the Southerner found her girlfriend, had a quick make out session with her, then headed out to home.

* * *

Bursting through her front door, Korra declared, "I'm home!" That's when her mother appeared, with a somewhat unamused look on her face.

"What? Did I do something to upset you? I've only been home for about thirty seconds, ya know."

"Did you do anything to upset me?" Her mother shot her a look that said "bullhorseshit".

"Did I do something wrong?" Korra was confused. She had no idea why her mother was giving her this attitude. It was rare for Senna to show this much attitude, means Korra got her sass and sarcasm mostly from her father.

With crossed arms, Senna replied, "Did you do something wrong?" She sighed and shook her head. Then, she tapped her wrist.

Korra did not get the cue. She tilted her head in confusion, trying to decode her mother's message. Finally, she got it, then she looked up at the clock that hung over her mother's head. It read 2:38. _Ohhhh shit. I die tonight. Goodbye, world._

"Ohhh, Mom. I wasn't feeling too good, so I kinda, ya know..." She tried thinking of a convincing excuse.

"No, I don't know."

"I ummmm. I-it's hard to explain." Korra put on her puppy face. _Set pout level to 10,000_. This was yet another trait that had been passed down from her father. Her father was well known for his irresistible pout, and Korra was still working on mastering hers.

"Try me. Explain." Still with arms folded, her mother had not been affected by her daughter's cute pout.

"Okay," Korra broke out of her puppy face and frowned. "It's kinda awkward and uncomfortable to talk about. I mean it's normal, but it's just... hard to explain."

Korra rambled on about nothing useful, so Senna interrupted her, "Just get to the point, Korra." She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I ummm," she wasn't sure how to put this, but finally decided to just state it, "got an erection in class, and it was too much to handle."

Senna's eyebrows shot up, but her unamused expression still laid on her face. "So why didn't you just let it pass? Or call me?" Under her breath, Senna mumbled, "You're just like your father. Can't stand hurting your ego."

"I heard that, Mom. And come on! It's not easy concealing a full on boner in the middle of school, let alone when there was some person in heat in class! You don't know what my circumstance was. I got through my first couple of classes, then it just appeared. How am I supposed to deal with that all day, especially when someone's in heat?"

"You know, honey, if you would've called me, I could have picked you up. Also, where have you been, if you left that early? I got a call from the lady at the front desk saying you'd been absent since Mrs. Pema let you take a bathroom break at about 11:30."

 _SHIT! I said too much. What do I say? I don't want her to know about what happened with Opal. It's bad enough I told her I had an erection. What else do I have to go through today? Do I just say I showed up at my girlfriend's house, fucked her mindlessly TWICE, having one time knotted her, then came home? Fuck no, I'm not saying that.  
_  
"I'm waiting, Korra." Senna had started tapping her foot impatiently on the wood floor.

"I...I ummm went over to the Beifong's for a bit to see Opal."

"And why was Opal home? I thought you two went to the same school."

 _Oh fuck, I'm dead. I am sooooo dead._

"She was sick, and I wanted to check up on her, since I was going to come home. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. No body was home today to take care of her." Korra bit her lip and hoped it was a decent enough excuse that her mother would take it.

"Alright," Senna let out yet another sigh, "you're off the hook for now. We'll see what you father thinks of this when he gets home."

Beaming with success, Korra let a huge grin cover her lower face. She bounded over to her mother and gave her a huge, bear hug. Senna hugged her back, and when she was finally released by her daughter, went back to the kitchen. "Why don't you do something useful and clean your room or something, since you're home early and seem fine."

"Ughhh, fine. Fair enough, Mom," Korra grumped.

She made her way up the narrow staircase and into her room. _Well that wasn't a complete disaster. I wonder if I have to explain the whole thing over to Dad tonight._ She frowned. _Please, dear Raava, don't make me explain that all again._ With her final thoughts, Korra began cleaning the mess that was her room, further thinking of what had happened today. What was life going to be like being a sire? She was only eighteen for Raava's sake! She was too young to be a sire. She had a life to live.


	4. The Liar

**Note:  
Hello! Here is another update, and I hope you enjoy it. I am so sorry, but I was not able to get to the Asami part just yet. I lied, but she will for sure make it into the next chapter. Hehehe :) Also, I have found two people interested in beta reading this fic for me, which is awesome! I will be messaging you two, seeing if you both might be up for the job. Beta reader requests are closed for now on this fic, so thank you so much, everyone! This might be the last chapter I post without a beta reader. As always, sorry for any typos or awkwardness in my writing D: ENJOY and leave a comment of your thoughts!  
**

* * *

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** So you're an alpha?

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** No wonder why we never worked out as a couple.

 **Korra:** Yeah hah it's kinda weird. Just suddenly pops into your life like a boner like HELLO!

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** Yeah. I remember when I first found out. It was scary but also somewhat cool.

 **Korra:** Yeah...

 **Korra:** Hey mind if I call you? I need to ask you something and it will prob be easier to just say it

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** Sure, I'm open to talk for a bit.

Korra hit the call button on her phone, and she could hear it start to wring on the other line. Mako and Korra had hooked up right before Opal came into Korra's life. The two had only made it three weeks into their relationship before both had had enough of each other. Turns out, they were better off as close friends. Ever since then, they'd been best friends, helping each other with anything the other needed help with: advice, manual labor, homework (mainly Mako helping Korra on her math because she hated it).

Finally, Mako picked up, "soooo wassup, Korra?"

"Well, ya know, just finding out weird stuff about myself. Also, it's kinda hard but HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CONTROL YOURSELF?!" Korra yelled in a whispering tone. It was a loud whisper, making sure no one downstairs could hear her.

Mako let a roaring laugh escape him and answered, "Just don't get close to anyone. I don't know, maybe you just need some practice, then you'll get the hang of it."

Korra had told Mako her whole story over text, including the part she fucked her girlfriend twice. It was awkward, of course, but Mako understood. First off, he was an alpha, and second, he was her best friend. Of all the people, he was the only one Korra could trust to explain this mess to.

"There was someone in heat in class, too! Like what the fuck do I do then? Just go ask for the bathroom and fap until I fall over from exhaustion?"

"Korra," he let out another small laugh, "you just have to learn to deal with it. It's not the most comfortable thing, I know, but you just have to let it slide. Just get used to not wanting to fuck everyone, okay?"

"Okay. But still, someone was in heat! How do you even forget about it?"

"Just suffer through it. I know it's hard, but that's what you gotta do."

"Ughhh," Korra let out her frustration, "so I have to live through this my whole life until I find a mate?"

"Yup. Lucky for you you've got Opal. Sounds like you learned how to get rid of some of your hardships," he let off another giggle.

"I know, but I can't just go over to her house and do that stuff every other day! There's no way she'll let me do that to her every time I see her. Today was just an exception because we both really wanted it."

"Speaking of today's 'exception', what did your parents think about it?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my mom thinks I was just being a good girlfriend and was helping Opal with her 'sickness', but I don't think my dad knows yet. I'm kinda scared because I know she'll make me talk to him about it over dinner."

"Ahhh, well, good luck with that. You got this, champ!"

"As if!" Korra rolled her eyes.

"Korra! Dinner!" Senna yelled from the kitchen.

"Dinner bell. Gotta go, Mako. I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for talking, too."

"Yeah, no problem. Keep it cool, Kor."

With that, Korra hit the end call button on her phone and dashed off her bed. Popping out of her room, Korra leapt down the stairs and into the dining room, having been hungry from skipping lunch. She hadn't eaten since morning, since she'd spent her time doing "other things" with Opal.

Once the excited teen made it to the dining room, she found her father sitting over a cup of coffee. _Oh shit. I forgot about what happened earlier. What is going to happen? Do I really have to explain this again, especially over dinner?_ She bit her lip nervously, thinking of the possible reaction of her father. Of course, her father and her were very close. Ever since Korra was a toddler, she would do everything with with her father: play, fight, wrestle, annoy. Her whole life she had been active with her father and kind of closed off with her mother. Senna and her were only close to the point of comfort. Her mother was her comforter, the one to cool her down if she was angry or be by her side when she was sad. Korra had different relationships with both her parents, but she loved them both to death. Up until now at least.

"Alright! Steaks!" Her father shot a passionate stare at the steaks that his wife had just laid on the table next to the vegetables. He then glanced back up at Senna, giving her the purest smile of joy. She returned one to him.

Sitting down, Senna asked Korra, "So, Korra, would you like to explain what happened today?"

Choking on a green bean she had just shoved into her mouth, Korra couldn't help but want to just choke and die, rather than go through this conversation again. _Oh Raava, here it goes. Just let yourself die, and you'll never have to live through this. Wait, dying equals no Opal, and no Opal equals-_

"You okay Korra?" Her mother had cut off her thoughts, and both her mother and father gave her concerning stares.

"Yeah," she held up a finger, then after swallowing the bean, successfully this time, she continued, "sooooo how do I say this? Do I really have to, Mom? Why can't you say it?" Korra shot her the puppy face.

"Well, it's not my life, it's yours. Now, tell your father what you did."

The pout and cute eyes were still ineffective. "Welllllll..." she trailed off for a while, trying to avoid the awkward conversation that was about to happen.

"Korra, just say it." Senna rolled her eyes, and Korra shot her a glare.

"Okay, okay. So, I kinda ditched school today."

"And why was that?" Her father shot her a look, his eyes burned with disappointment.

"Hah! Well, you see," she took a breath, "I got an erection in class and didn't know really what to do." Her words were spread out, showing her anxiety about the subject.

"So you _are_ an alpha..." He trailed off and shifted closer to Senna. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw a twenty yuan piece being passed to Senna.

"Dad! Mom! You guys seriously bet about this?!"

"I knew it from the moment you could walk and talk. Your father didn't believe me." She smirked at him, and he let out a huff in defeat. The teenager also let out a sigh, still embarrassed about what she just saw.

"So that's it?" Her father questioned.

"Not entirely." Senna looked back at her daughter.

A pout made it's way onto Korra's face before she started explaining. "I ditched and went to the Beifong's for a bit, then came back home. That's it." She crossed her arms.

"Su sent me a text today saying she smelled an alpha in the house when she got home tonight," Korra's eyes widened with fear as her mother explained, "and I happened to say Korra had ditched school to check up on Opal to see if she was doing well with her cold." Korra gulped. "She told me Opal didn't have a cold when she left, and she didn't have one when she got home." Korra had started panicking; she bit her lip, shook her legs, and tapped her fingers on her jittery legs. "Su said she left with Opal in heat and came back to no sign of the heat."

Everyone was silent after Senna's explanation of what had happened. Both parents moved their eyes onto their child, having curious yet disappointed looks on their faces.

"Korra, what happened while you were there?" her father asked in a deep tone.

"I ummm- we kind of ummm..." Korra was turning red; she knew she was going to be in trouble for this, lots of trouble, and she also knew that her parents' thoughts were right. "W- we haaaaad... sex." The teenager instantly shut and sealed her mouth after the last word had leaked out.

Another round of silence filled the room. Both her mother and father were still staring at her, this time with only disappointment shading their expressions.

Her father was the one to pick the conversation back up again, "so, you ditched school because you had an erection, then went over to your girlfriend's house, and did it with her?"

It was incredibly awkward having just heard her father mention her "doing it". _Fuck me. I should have just choked on that green bean. It would have saved me from the pain I am enduring now and will be for my whole life._

"Y-y-yes..." Her face was still a rosy red shade. She slowly lowered her head, knowing of the further coming consequences.

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Daaaad!"

"This isn't the time, Korra. Did you?"

There was a quietness in the room again. It lingered as Korra sat wordless.

"Oh my Raava..." Her father trailed off in pure disappointment. How could it get any worse for the young alpha? Wait, it could because the punishment had not yet been mentioned.

Korra finally spoke up, "but she said she'd been on a pill." She had almost whispered it, and there was death in her voice.

"That might work. We're just hoping it will." Her father let out a sigh and continued, "unless you knotted her."

Korra gulped. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck my life, FUCK! I will not make it past this night. Goodbye, everyone._

"I won't even ask." That's when her father grasped the bridge with his nose with two of his very large fingers. Meanwhile, Senna still sat in her chair, quiet as a mousefox. She looked tired before dinner, but now, she seemed to be exhausted. Everyone at the table knew of what might come into their future.

Korra's mother finally spoke, "you know we don't have the money to afford both a baby and you going to college."

"Well, I don't know if she's really pregnant. When is the soonest she can check?" Korra's voice was still croaky, having inhibited death.

"Usually about two weeks until she can take a test. She probably is, Dear." Senna's voice was soft, starting to let that deathly, choking rasp into her voice. It was obvious she was scared also. Their family had never been the most rich, but there was no way they could help support Korra's girlfriend in her pregnancy and the baby with the cost of Korra's college fees that were yet to come in about seven months.

Her father led the suggestion of what would happen, "if there is a baby, you aren't going to college, Korra. Yes, we don't have the money for both of you, let alone just you, Korra, but also, you need to be in this child's life if they do make it into this world. It will be your responsibility to take care of both your girlfriend and it. College is no place for a new parent."

"Your father's right, Korra. This baby is balancing your future life. If there is one, you'll get a job and take care of it. We will do everything we can to help support you two and it, but it's going to be hard," Senna explained, having her voice still been raspy and muted.

"Okay." That's all Korra could say. She had no life left in her, knowing at what she had just done. Her stomach felt tight, and she could barely breathe. "I'm going to go up to my room. I'm not really hungry anymore." She backed her chair, stood up, then took her plate. "Thanks for dinner, Mom." After those few last, quiet words slipped from her, Korra exited the room, leaving her parents in the stillness.

After cleaning her dish, Korra had made her way up the stairs to her room. A tear slipped from her eyes on her way up. Her life was now at stake, and there was nothing she could do but wait and see if she actually had a chance of living the life she wanted. She had realized what she had put herself through, finally, but she also realized the treachery she'd probably put her girlfriend in. Not only did the omega have to put up with carrying a child, but they had to deliver and dedicate their life to it. If there was a child, there was no way Korra was going to let it go up for adoption, and she was pretty sure Opal would grow attached to it the moment it started swelling in her stomach. She wanted it to be with her, with Opal, the both of them, through all of this. It would start the couple's first step in a new life.

As Korra slowly laid herself on her bed, she could feel a tight knot in her throat. More tears slipped from her eyes as she stared at the blank ceiling. All she could think about was her future. Where would she be in a year? Would she be with Opal and their child or in college? Was she even going to make it to college, even if Opal isn't pregnant? What a life. It's going to be a wild ride, but Korra set her mind to be determined to take care and love this child if it came into her life.


	5. Regret and Another Discovery

**Note:  
Hello! Here is the update with some Asamayyy as promised. I hope you all enjoy, and please, feel free to comment. I love reading comments ^_^ Also, give it up for iterdei, my new beta reader! Thank you so much for cleaning this up because it looks sooooo much better than the first draft did. Awesome job, much loves to you! Anyways, enjoy, comment, be excited, die, do whatever you want. JUST HAVE FUN! **

* * *

It was only her second period, and Korra was just done. She wanted to leave school, dig a hole, and go lay in it for eternity. With Opal being in her class next period, and possibly lingering around her during break and lunch, the Southerner found herself trapped. What was she going to say? _"Yeah, hey, Ope, sorry about yesterday and getting you possibly knocked up."_ Korra sighed to herself, stuck on what to say to her girlfriend when they would meet up. It was almost haunting her, itching every nerve and fraction of focus she had. She hadn't been able to keep up with AP Environmental Science so far, and Calculus was going to be even harder, since Korra was nowhere near excelling in math. Today was already starting out horribly.

"Hey, Korra!" Bolin, Mako's younger brother, shot her a wide smile as he passed her in the hall during passing periods.

"Hey, Bo." Korra had no energy or will to light her face with even the smallest of grins. Immediately Bolin knew something was wrong and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, want to talk about it during break?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Opal about something privately during break." The Water Tribe girl sighed and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Thanks though." Bolin shot her one more worried glance before both continued to their next classes.

As Korra approached the door for Calculus, she thought, _great, it's math. This is going to suck ass._ She entered and sat at her assigned seat. Her table partner in the class was Opal, conveniently. The teacher, Ms. P'li, had always respected the couple and managed to get them the same table, because she knew they were responsible and wouldn't act out in class. Another bonus was that they worked well together: Opal was decent at math and helped Korra with all the new content. This way it all worked out for the three of them.

Today, though, it wasn't going to work out for Korra. She couldn't help but bounce both her legs nervously. She and Opal had not talked about what happened yesterday and what could happen if the omega would conceive. The Southerner wasn't even sure how to bring up the topic. It was all a mess. That's when Opal came into class.

"Hey, Sweety." Opal had the most genuine smile on her face. She didn't seem nervous or scared at all as she approached the uncertain alpha.

"H-hey, Ope," Korra stuttered, giving a weak simper. Quickly, she shot back to the large text book that lay in front of her and turned to the pages that were written on the board.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Opal had immediately caught onto her girlfriend's down behavior, making the omega very concerned.

"It's just..." Korra couldn't say it, but she had to, "yesterday. I'm sorry I lost control and promised I wouldn't. Also, what happens to us if _it_ actually happens?" There was a glint of hidden tears in Korra's eyes. The liquid started to build up, leaving the alpha looking at her girlfriend with gleaming, tired eyes. The bright, ocean blue color had been washed away with insecurity and defeat, which the alpha had suffered through the past morning and night.

"It's okay, Kor. It wasn't your fault, and we'll make it through this. Together." The short girl gave her an assuring smile and hugged her distressed girlfriend.

"I-I..." Korra sniffled and continued, "I just don't want your future to be ruined because of this, because of my mistakes." By now tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"It will be okay, we'll be okay." With those comforting words, Korra could only keep hugging her small girlfriend back, holding on tightly.

Ms. P'li noticed the distress in the couple and approached them. She put her hand on Opal's shoulder to gain her attention, then softly asked, "Are you two fine? Do you want to step outside for a few minutes or maybe talk in the office?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Ms. P'li, it would be nice to talk outside the class somewhere for a bit." Opal gave her teacher a sweet smile.

With a nod from their teacher, Opal pulled her sobbing girlfriend up, still holding her, and walked her out of the classroom.

"Do you want to talk out here or in the room in the back of office?"

Korra only sniffled for a minute, trying to hold back her emotions enough to speak. She finally was able to talk again and responded, "the office."

"Okay. Come on." Slowly, the couple walked down the endless halls of the high school to find the office. It took them about five minutes to reach the office doors, but they finally made it. Opal slowly pushed the doors open, with Korra still in her hold. The omega looked up at the lady at the front desk and quietly asked for the back room if it wasn't occupied. The woman nodded and let the two pass.

Once they were in the room, the green-eyed girl set her mess of a girlfriend on a chair and took one of the Southerner's hands from her face down into her own pale hands. She held it with an easing grasp, waiting for the Water Tribe girl to calm a bit, so they could talk.

Finally, a few words escaped the alpha, "I'm sorry." Another wave of emotions hit her, and she broke down in sobbing again.

Opal immediately spoke: "It's okay, Korra. We are going to be fine, and we can do this." She placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead to accompany her words.

Another sniffle came from the Southerner before she could reply: "I just don't want my mistakes to mess up whatever you wanted to do after high school. This will completely mess up any future plans." She tore back down again; more tears streamed down her swollen, red cheeks.

"Korra, look at me." Opal pulled her girlfriend's chin up, and their gazes met. "I'm scared, too, trust me, but if this really does happen, we have each other. For me, all I need is you to make me happy and comfortable about anything. This baby could really not be a major mistake and maybe even be the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Korra could see the tears well up in the soothing green eyes. With complete passion, the alpha leaned into the omega and kissed her. Opal deepened the kiss, while stroking through the silky strands of Korra's long, dark hair.

After the long kiss was over, Korra pulled away, looked into her girlfriend's eyes and whispered in a quivery voice, "I love you."

"I love you, too." A tear escaped one of Opal's eyes.

Both girls smiled at each other and went in for an embrace that lasted at least a couple of minutes.

"Should I call my mom and just have you come over to my place? I really don't feel like I can get passed school, today," Korra giggled with a quiver still left in her voice.

"Yeah, sure. Not really an alpha thing to do, retreating back to home to be emotional, is it?"

Korra shot her a glare at the comment. "Stop, I'm new at this!" She swatted the side of Opal's upper arm in a playful manner.

Opal only chuckled and replied, "Oh, come on! You know I was only joking." Once again the Southerner gave her that glare. "Okay, okay, only partially." The omega winked.

" _You_ are a total dork."

"As are you, Miss Emotional Bucket of Tears!"

"I swear, Ope, if you refer to me actually having strong emotions one more time, maybe I'll get rid of them, and you'll have to deal with a bleak girlfriend, who doesn't give a shit about anything."

"Okaaaay! Fine, you sour-puss."

With her irresistible pout, Korra only stared her girlfriend down.

"Awww, is somebody hurt?" Opal mocked the alpha's upset pout by replicating it but replacing the upset look with a sympathetic one.

Rolling her eyes, the Water Tribe girl pulled out her phone. "Alright, enough of this dorky shit. Should I call my mom or not?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then be quiet for a second and stop distracting me!" Korra's finger shot up to the omega's lips, trying to shush her. This only caused the girl to nip at the tip of the finger playfully. Korra instantly pulled back, frowned at her girlfriend, then sucked the bitten finger. The small girl only sat and put her mocking pout on again. That's when Korra pulled the finger out of her mouth to position her hand up to her girlfriend's face, all fingers folded down except the middle. Opal only winked, and again, Korra rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Senna answered.

"Hey, Mom. Could you pick Opal and me up right now," Korra let out a sniffle, "we're having a bit of a rough day and thought it would be better to take it off and talk over stuff at home."

"Yeah, sure, Honey. I'll be at the school in about ten minutes to sign you two out. You going to drive home together?"

"Yes, she'll be with me."

"Okay, sweety, hang in there. I'll see you both in a few."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too, Baby." With that, her mother hung up.

"She'll be here in about ten minutes to sign us out," Korra reported. "Want to go put stuff away?"

With a bright smile and beaming eyes, Opal nodded. Both of them walked out of the back room, hand in hand, and thanked the lady at the desk. They strolled down the halls, Opal's head leaning on Korra's shoulder.

Once arrived at her locker, Opal kissed Korra on the cheek and said, "I'll meet you in the office when you finish putting your stuff away."

"Okay." Korra smiled at her, then left around the corner of the hallway to find her locker.

The halls were very bland; being an off-white with a tiled white floor. The only thing that really made the school seem to have life were the student lockers that were stacked in rows against blank walls. They were all unique and colorful. Each locker had it's own design, whether it had some painted scheme of colors or a certain theme. Everyone's locker had it's own story, a picture that represented its owner. Korra spotted hers; it was a painted beautiful sky blue and was dotted with snow. A polarbear-dog was seen racing across the middle of it, legs striding and head held high. Korra was born and raised mainly in the South; her tribe was known as the Polarbear-dog Clan, which is why she mainly was attached to this certain animal. It represented strength, courage, and boldness. While these were strong animals, polarbear-dogs had a vicious and closed off demeanor to other species, and it was the most feared predator in the South; although, Korra's tribe was not named after the animal because of its feared presence. They were a strong clan that was stable yet surprisingly friendly compared to the title they held. Not many people would think polarbear-dogs lived in social family packs, but the tribe was to prove them wrong: polarbear-dogs were always close to their family and were often open to adopting a new family member. This is why the Southerner had embraced the idea of this certain animal: it represented who she was. Korra was proud of her family and her tribe, so throughout her few years spent in the city after they had moved out of the South, Korra only bought Water Tribe clothes, especially graphic shirts with polarbear-dogs. Probably half her wardrobe contained polarbear-dogs, and that's how everyone knew Korra: the polarbear-dog girl from the South.

Unlocking her locker, Korra pulled her two heavy text books from her backpack and stuffed them away. She closed the door and shut the lock on it again. That's when she noticed another person near her at locker 69. _Hah! Must've been embarrassing to get that locker. I've always wondered who had it,_ the alpha laughed to herself.

"Hey, ummm..." the girl at locker 69 called, "you're Korra, right?"

"Uhhh, yeah, that's me." Korra was confused.

"I saw you in science today. You didn't look too good. Are you doing okay, now?"

The girl was taller than Korra by a few inches. Her pure black, wavy hair was worn down to her lower back. _Those hips... they're so ho- NO, KORRA, NO!_ Korra gave the girl a grin and replied, "Yeah, I'm doing better, thanks for asking. Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm-" Korra's mind shut off when the girl started speaking to her. She took an inhale, smelling that one scent. It was familiar, very familiar and also strong. _Holy shit, it's the omega from class yesterday. That's the girl who was in heat that caused all this mess to happen!_

 _Don't blame her, Korra. This was your fault, not her's. She was only just living a normal day. You're the one at fault here._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But still, without her being in heat, I would have probably never had that horrible boner, ditched class, went to Opal's, fucked her up, and had possibly wrecked our futures._

Korra then snapped back to reality to find the omega standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." Korra shyly giggled and scratched the back of her neck.

"I said my name is Asami." She held out a hand to the Southerner, with an intense, amazing smile. Korra took the pale hand with the long fingers in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Asami. If you don't mind, I have to leave, now. Being picked up early, so I gotta run."

"Ahhh, yeah. Want to maybe hang out tomorrow during break or something?"

"Sure," Korra wasn't sure what was happening here, "I'll find you here, I guess?"

"Yup," Asami let out a giggle, "locker 69." She tapped her locker lightly, almost seeming proud of it.

Korra let out a small laugh, waved her new friend goodbye, then dashed off back to the office. _Holy shit, was it just me, or was she trying to flirt with me? I mean the way she stood. Those fine legs, those smooth hips, and those amazing emerald eyes- Korra! You have to stop that! You have a girlfriend, you asshole. A girlfriend that is probably knocked up, thanks to you. Keep your priorities straight._ With that, Korra finally made it to the office, still with the image of the gorgeous omega flowing through her mind. That started the inner fight in the teenager and the drama that would further happen. Life was going to be hard being friends with this _Asami. Wow, even her name is kind of sexy._


	6. Teasing

**Note:  
Hey, everyone! Here is the latest update, and I hope you all enjoy. I will be on vacation for a week, so the next chapter will not be up until at least next Sunday, probably even later, since I get back Saturday evening. A huge thanks to iterdei for pulling off a quick edit to this chapter at the last minute! Thank you so much for making it :)**

* * *

Being away from their peers and teachers made Korra much more comfortable with dealing with her emotions. She still could not handle the fact that she might be a sire in just nine months. For some reason, Opal was taking this much better than she was, and the omega had to deal with carrying around their baby for numerous months and giving birth to it.

"How are you taking this so well, Opal?" Korra looked tired. It was only 11:00 in the morning, but the crying and stress had wiped her out.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess I'm fine with whichever way things go."

"It's scary, though, isn't it? There's a possibility we'll be parents in nine months."

"Yeah, it is kinda scary, but when we are parents, we'll have a little bundle of joy that'll be a part of our lives." The small girl gave a reassuring smile that relaxed the alpha.

"If that's what you want to call it, then that's fine with me," Senna emerged from the kitchen, spatula in hand and arms crossed, "but with my experience, they're more like balls of Vaatu himself. At least Korra was..." Both mother and daughter made eye contact, only frowning at one another. Then, Korra stuck her tongue out at Senna only causing the woman to argue back: "I gave you life, Korra, so don't you go shooting me these looks." Senna pointed her cooking tool at the teen and continued, "whether you like the truth or not, you were an absolute little shit when you were young."

"Oh, come on, Mom! I wasn't that bad!"

"Oh yes you were. Just look at you now!" Senna crossed her arms again, rolled her eyes and now also stuck her tongue out at Korra. Only a small laugh from Opal filled the room as the silent battle of faces was fought: mother vs daughter, one on one. Who would be the ultimate sassy staring champ? Of course Korra resigned easily, giving the win to her mother, who only gave a smug grin to her daughter. Over her defeat, Korra only put on her pouty mouth.

"Awww, is my poor, little alpha Korra hurt? Did your mama hurt you somehow, dear?" Opal gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and forehead, then reached around the fit arms of the Southerner and held her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, my little teddy platypusbear."

Having been just beaten by her mother at a sass contest and now babied by her girlfriend, the pout on Korra's face grew even bigger. She could hear the giggle of her mother as she shifted back into the kitchen, only further burying the young alpha in humiliation. _Stupid omegas and their teasing. Suuuureeee it's cute to humiliate me and make me suffer, but just you wait and see. Especially you, Opal Beifong, you'll be begging for me to not stop next time when we're in bed, but guess what? Teasing's fun, isn't it?_

Korra let out a low grumble that had risen in her chest, and immediately, the omega backed down from her hold. "Raava, Korra. I didn't mean to offend you that much. We were only teasing."

"It's. Not. Funny." The Water Tribe girl only plopped onto the couch, arms crossed, and sunk the furthest into the sofa she could get.

"Sorry, but it kind of is." Opal shot her an innocent smile.

"Fine. Can we just get over it and cuddle for a bit? I'm stressed, and I want to hold you," Korra said as she held out her arms to her girlfriend like a baby seeking attention. Opal gladly accepted the invitation to be held. She laid a kiss on Korra's lips and settled into the alpha's fit, caramel arms. Soon, both teens were drifting off to sleep, and the omega lightly mumbled one last comment: "Maybe we don't need a kid after all. You're close enough."

Korra only growled threatingly, "Opal..."

The omega chuckled in the alpha's arms, then let the creeping slumber envelope her. It didn't take Korra much longer after her girlfriend to enter a deep sleep.

* * *

The day had been spent snuggling, teasing, and discussing matters. At about 4:00, Opal decided she should head home to her family. All stress and concerns about the possible "little shit," as Korra now called it, had been talked about, and all matters were sorted: Opal's family would be completely fine with paying the medical bills and stuff for the baby once it arrived. Of course Senna rejected that offer numerous times, only to have the sweet omega force it back on her. Korra was not going to argue; Opal's family was rich, and they could easily afford another person. Also, the Southerner agreed with getting a job right after graduating school, and Opal would be a stay home mother. For once, all plans were perfect, and even if this "little shit" came into their lives, it would not ruin them.

"Korra, would you stop calling it that!" Opal yelled at her girlfriend for the thousandth time.

"What? Mom calls me that, so why can't this possible child be called that?"

Senna let out a small chuckle and replied to her daughter's remark: "I sure did think of you as a little shit, Korra, but we don't know if your new, possible baby is going to be a dark spirit like you or not. Who knows," she shrugged, "it could turn out as sweet as Opal."

"Or, it could turn out just like me, maybe worse. That's when I'll get full rights of calling it 'little shit.'"

"Let's just hope not, babe, because if it does turn out like you, there is no way I can handle the both of you," Opal laughed. Senna held out a hand, and the small girl reached up and landed a high-five onto it.

"Stop encouraging her, Mom! She's going to be worse than you soon!" Korra gave her girlfriend the stink-eye.

"Oh, stop, honey," Senna said. "Plus, we all know what hell's going to be like if there's yet one more of you, Korra. Trust me, you're hard enough to handle as it is."

Vanquished, Korra only put on a pout, gaining a giggle from her audience.

"Alright, Korra, I really should go. You ready?"

"You know, I am quite comfy right here, so why don't you find a cab."

Opal only rolled her eyes and picked up the nearest pillow. With greater force than you would've expected from the small omega, the pillow was swung at the alpha and made full contact with her face.

"What was that for?! Seesh, I was only joking."

"Your jokes aren't that funny, at least, not as good as mine and Senna's." Korra's mother shot the omega a wink in agreement. Opal's face only looked smug.

"Fine, just forget it all." Korra pulled herself from the couch and trudged to the door. "Let's go!"

Opal shot over to her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck to the lips before yelling, "Thanks for everything, Senna!"

"No problem, dear. I hope you do okay, and I'll see you soon!"

Korra quickly slammed the door shut behind her girlfriend, leaving no time for last minute teasing comments from her mother. She had far too many jokes forced upon her today. _Way too many._ There was no way the sensitive alpha could take one more blow from her mother in front of her omega.

"Where to, my lady?" Korra asked as she started the car's engine.

"Home." Opal smiled at her beaming girlfriend. Korra's eyes glowed a bright azure, creating a tone of the deepest blue in the day sky. Her teeth were shown like white pearls through her wide smile, and her thin brows were shot up in excitement, showing the amazing energy that was being radiated from the teenager.

"Okay, captain," Korra gave Opal a wink as they backed out of the driveway, "off to home!" With those last words, the Water Tribe girl hit the gas and the car shot down the streets.

* * *

As they rounded a sharp corner in Opal's neighborhood, the tires of the car screeched. Opal's hands held tight onto a handle on her door, her face carrying a terrified look. "Korra! Slow down! You're going to kill us!"

 _Oh, sweet revenge. This is what you get for teasing me, short cutie,_ Korra thought as she rounded yet another corner at a high speed. "It's fun, babe! Of course I'm not going to stop. What do you think about teasing now?"

Opal did not respond. She only focused on the road, looking out for any possible accidents the could happen. "KORRA, WATCH OUT!" Opal screamed as a car started backing out of a driveway ahead. The sudden deceleration of Korra's vehicle caused both girls to lurched forward as it screeched to a grinding halt against the car that had been backing out.

Unfortunately, its driver was unaware of Korra speeding down the stretch of the road and had pulled out into the street just enough for Korra's right headlight to skin its whole bumper. Quickly, Korra shot out of her seat and approached the driver of the other car. _Holy shit. Of all people, it's you._ She pulled her long figure from the car, only to have the alpha stare at those defining curves.

"A-Asami..." Korra stuttered.

"Oh, hey Korra. Was that you?" The voluptuous girl asked, staring over her car at Korra's.

"I-I-I..." Korra couldn't pull out the right words. _Say something, you idiot! You just hit her car, and now, you can't even say a whole fucking sentence. SAY SOMETHING!_ "I...Yeah, it was me. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is your car okay? Are you hurt?" A million questions raced out of the anxious alpha's mouth. She hadn't known what to say a few seconds ago, and now she was belting out too many questions.

"Korra, Korra. Just calm down," Asami chuckled, "I'm fine and so is my car, from what it looks like." The raven haired beauty looked passed Korra to see a girl in the passenger seat, still holding onto a handle with a death grip. "I think the real question here is whether she's okay." She pointed to Opal.

"Oh, shit!" Korra ran over to her girlfriend's side and cranked the door open. "Opal, are you okay?!"

With a pale face and white knuckles, Opal only nodded her head and stated, "yes." Her earthy eyes were wide with fear, and she would not let go of the handle. She only sat in the seat like a stone, while her arms trembled a little.

Korra shot up straight and called at Asami. "Yeah, she's okay! I think I might have traumatized her, though. Maybe just a little bit..."

Asami giggled and commented, "I would be, too, if I'd just witnessed what she did."

"So, how are we going to handle this?"

"Oh, I'm all good. I won't report it if you don't want to. I can fix this thing up just fine without a mechanic, plus, it'll keep your records clean if no one knows you bumped me." She gave the alpha a wink.

Red shot up Korra's cheeks, and she couldn't generate any form of speaking. _Oh my Raava, she's smooth at this. She's definitely flirting. HOLY SHIT! She's flipping her hair. Yup, she's definitely flirting with me._ With Asami flipping her hair out of her face, gracefully, the alpha's face only turned deeper red. Her jaw was slowly opening, and you could probably see the drool starting to slowly leak over the side of her bottom lip. Asami was for sure a dream omega for any alpha; Korra couldn't help herself to the irresistible sight that lay before her.

"Korra...are you okay?"

Shooting back from her haze, the Southerner shot up straight. "Uhhh y-yeah. Of course I am!"

She gave an innocent smile. "Ummm...are you sure you don't want me to pay for some parts or whatever? I mean it is my fault for speeding down the street at thirty to forty in a neighborhood. I should've been more cautious."

"Now you say that?!" There was a yell from the passenger's seat of Korra's car. Opal was now watching the interaction of the the two with a curious look on her face. Korra had forgotten her _girlfriend_ was still there.

"Yeah, but it's my fault for not yielding to you," Asami replied, "you had the right away. How about this: you bring your car over this weekend, and I'll patch it up for you for free."

"Uhhhh...sure! If you don't mind. I mean, we both were in the wrong here, so I could totally just go hire a mechanic to fix it if you don't want to waste your time on this hunk of junk." The Southerner turned back and pointed at her car. She only now saw the glare of her girlfriend.

"Okay, well, just bring it back here. Also, who is that?" Asami almost whispered to Korra, looking at the small girl, who was staring the alpha down.

"Oh! This," Korra gave a hand to help Opal out of her seat, "is my girlfriend, Opal."

The omega gave a genuine smile to the tall teen that towered over her and held out her hand. Both omegas shook hands and greeted one another. Their introduction had lead to a quick conversation; the three chatted for a few minutes about how they all had met.

"Yeah, locker 69," Asami laughed, "that's me."

"Korra always wondered and talked about who had that locker. I guess now she knows." Opal glanced at her girlfriend only to find the alpha red.

"Anyways, I should get going. I have a meeting to go to tonight that I'm already late to. I'll catch you guys later at break and lunch tomorrow." Asami's face was glowing with happiness from meeting her new friend's girlfriend. She had mentioned she was new to this part of town, having lived in the heart of the city for most of her life, so new friends were always welcome.

"Okay, Asami, we'll see you later," Opal sweetly said.

All girls entered their cars, and Korra drove her vehicle out of Asami's, so she could pull out and leave. _Well that was weird. Very weird. Wait... Did Opal see me flir-_ with those exact thoughts, the smaller girl gave Korra a whip to the arm and stated, "I saw you two out there. Stop being such a big flirt, you raavadamn alpha."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn red, but I get nervous around new people. I'm not the most sociable, you know."

"I know you are, but you were on the boundaries of flirting. She was definitely trying to get you, Kor, until she found out I was your girlfriend. You better watch it," Opal threatened. She was unamused by Korra's anxious behavior while interacting with their new "friend."

"Ope, I'd never want to be with anyone but you, so don't worry. I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but it wasn't like that, I swear." Korra only reached across the middle section of the car and kissed her girlfriend deeply, pouring all her love into it to prove something.

Opal pulled away after a few seconds. "Okay, I believe you. I just don't want you running off on me with other omegas since you're an alpha now. I know things are hard for alphas, but I trust you can control yourself. I trust you love me. Now, can I go home?"

"I won't leave you, Opal, I promise. And yes, I'll take you home." Korra stepped on the gas in park, and the omega let out a terrified yelp at the sound of the engine roaring. Laughing, the Water Tribe girl shifted into drive and slowly made her way to the Beifong mansion down the street. "Don't worry, my little cutie, I won't pull that off again."

"You better not, or you'll find yourself buried alive if you don't give me a heart attack first!"


	7. Welcome to the Krew

**Note:  
Heyo! This did come out a bit late, so my apologies. I will probably be updating about weekly from now on, due to school starting. I will try my best, and hopefully, I'll be able to sneak maybe two chapters a week here and there, instead of one. We'll see. Anyways, a big hug and thanks goes to iterdei for being an awesome editor! I could not be doing this without you, so as always, THANK YOU! Also, thank you to all those who regularly keep up with my fic. It means a lot that you read it. Thank you for also commenting, if you comment. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week had passed quite quickly. Classes seemed to be short (for once), and Korra spent her breaks with Opal, Bolin, and Asami. All four jabbered on about their classes and teachers, giving opinions on everything. Everyone was open to Asami because she was new and beyond nice even though most people would think the daughter of Hiroshi Sato would be rich, spoiled, and snotty. However, Asami wasn't even close to showing any rude behavior. The omega was honest and kind, which drew Korra to be close to her. The Southerner spent her time dropping Opal off at class, then walking with Asami to every class they had together, which was actually a majority of their classes. When they didn't have the same class, Korra still went above and beyond to escort the beautiful, raven-haired girl to each and every one of her classes. Asami's sweet "thank you" and gentle hugs before she left for each class rewarded that alpha's kind actions. For some reason, Korra could not help but be excited to just hear those simple words and feel the snug embrace of the comforting omega.

It was Friday afternoon, and on their way to their last classes, Korra was dropping Asami off at AP Statistics when she noticed something peculiar about the omega. "Are you seriously in heat at school without any suppressants on, again?"

Asami gave the Water Tribe girl a concerned look and answered, "What do you mean in heat? I'm not in heat right now, and I shouldn't be for the next couple of months. And what do you mean by 'again'?"

"Oh, uhhhh..." _Korra, think!_ _For crying out loud this isn't that private of a thing to talk about, is it? Maybe it is. Am I being awkward? Oh crap, I'm being awkward_. "I-I guess it might be someone else. I just thought you were in heat because I thought I smelled your scent just now. It's the same scent from a few days ago thaaa-" Korra let out a fake cough to cover up her mistake, "the same scent from a few days ago. Yeah...that one. Heh. I just noticed it in class, that's all."

"Oh, I wasn't in heat then. I haven't been for a while and don't plan on being in it until March."

"Never mind, then. It must be someone else, or maybe I'm just all messed up because of Opal." The alpha cringed at her last comment. _Oops, sorry, Ope. I just let her know you're in heat. Hahaha... please don't rip my head off later._

There seemed to be no major reaction from the omega; she simply shrugged it off, not being concerned with Opal and Korra's private life. _Well that's polite. Damn, how can this girl get any more kind? She's also kinda sexy..._ Staring into those bright, emerald eyes, Korra was lost in a daydream, only to have Asami wave her hand in front of the dazed alpha's face. "Korra, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today."

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking...about tonight! Yeah, tonight! Ummm, maybe I could bring my car by after school because I kind of need it for tomorrow. It's totally fine, though, if you can't. I totally understand. I didn't mean to force it on you at all, but it would just be better. I-I mean if you could, that would be awesome, but if you can't, I totally get that-" Korra was shut up by Asami placing her finger over the Southerner's lips. _Holy crap, her skin is so soft, and her touch is so delicate. Those fingers, though. They're so hot, and they feel so good on my lips- STOP, KORRA!_

The stunning omega pulled her hand away, carefully, from the alpha's lips. "First off, yes, I'm totally up for helping you with your car tonight," she gave Korra a genuine smile, "and secondly, will you stop babbling off?" Asami's laugh was pure to Korra's ears, it was silky but also quiet and cute. Letting a small smile slide onto her face, Korra gave the giggling omega her famous lopsided grin, pleased that Asami was happy when she was around her.

The laughing subsided a moment later, and Asami rested her hand on Korra's shoulder. "So, tonight for sure, jabber mouth?"

"Yeah, tonight! I'll be over at five if that's fine with you." While gazing into the eyes of the alluring omega, Korra thought to herself, _wait, is she touching me? Like is she actually holding my shoulder? Dang, her grip is kinda firm, but it's also very nice. Maybe I should fl-nope! No flexing. Only for Opal._ With that last thought, Asami nodded, and her hand lightly slid off the broad shoulder of the alpha, causing the Water Tribe girl to pout at the fact of no more physical contact. The beauty of a girl then disappeared into her class.

 _Only three more hours until five. Be ready, Korra._ She only let out a sigh.

* * *

After what seemed to have been three days, three hours had finally passed, and Korra arrived in the driveway of the Sato mansion. The front gates were magnificent: stone carved expertly to shape perfect pillars, roofs finely tiled and pointed, and a half-gear had been plastered onto the top of the archway, symbolizing the Sato family and industry.

"Must've cost as much as a small house to probably just have had this entry way and driveway made," Korra murmured to herself as she stared at the fascinating architecture.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the Southerner's car window that startled her. There stood the amazing Miss Asami Sato herself, but this time, she wasn't groomed or well-dressed; her shirt and pants were coated in a fine layer of grease and dirt, while her hair hung in a messy, ponytail that Korra still found perfect.

"The garage is that way," Asami pointed off to the left, "I'll guide you there if you let me in."

Korra simply nodded and unlocked the doors. The omega gracefully swung into the passenger's seat and gave a smile to the alpha. _That smile is so perfect, so sweet, just so amazing._

Something swelled in the alpha's stomach. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was a sparkly tingle that lived in her body. She'd felt this before; although, she couldn't quite figure out what it was. _It can't be a crush. I have Opal, and I love her. So much. Yes, I love Opal Beifong, and this can't be happening. Maybe this is for Opal. I'm in her neighborhood, so maybe my mind's wandering to that. It can't be for Asami. Oh no, it can't be._ The alpha was stuck in a phase of complete denial; her mind was racing with thoughts as she drove through a small section of the estate to the garage.

"Woah! Stop right here. This is the turn," Asami explained as Korra was speeding around the roads of the estate. Giggling, the omega then asked, "Are you okay? You seem to be drifting off, and the sun is just barely setting. Surely, you can't be tired already?"

"Oh, yeah, o-of course I'm alright," Korra rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment for being caught in a daydream, "I'm a bit tired, to be honest, and I was also just in awe over how big this place is. I mean how do you even remember where everything is? It's just like a giant maze!"

Again, Asami let out a chuckle and replied, "Well, you get used to it after a while. It's pretty easy to navigate once you know where everything is."

Korra let out a small laugh: "Yeah, I guess so." With that, the Southerner pulled up to a garage that could easily be the size of the first floor of her house. "Is this it?" Korra's eyes grew wide as they pulled up to the opened side of the building. Her astonished look earned another giggle from the girl sitting beside her.

"Yup. You can just park it wherever, and I'll get to work on it. Also, you can stay or go. Whatever you want. It's just nice to have some company, sometimes, so I didn't know if you'd be willing to stay for a bit."

"I think I'll stay for a little while." The alpha nodded, gave the omega a sweet smile, then stopped the engine of the car.

"Oh, and I'll check the engine and oil and pretty much everything if you want. Might as well do it if I'm already repairing the front."

"I mean, if you're up to it, yeah, sure! That'd be," Korra again reached behind her neck and rubbed it, "cool."

Smirking, Asami left for the storage closet at the back of the room and came back a minute later with some tools. Then she made a second trip to the back of the garage for the new front bumper she had made by her father's company earlier.

Meanwhile, Korra found herself shyly looking around the garage, hands buried in the pockets of her navy blue sweatpants. She whistled a faint tune that caught the omega's attention.

"That song, I know it."

"Yeah, it's Safe and Sound. Taylor Swift." Korra shrugged. "It's one of my favorite songs. Not many people see me as a country/pop kinda girl. They assume I'd maybe listen to things more like emo or rock or something. I mean I do, but I also listen to other things. Anyway, how do you know the song?"

"My mother used to sing me that whenever I was sad or not feeling well. I remember when it first came out when I was about five or six, that's all she'd sing and listen to, and her voice always soothed me, so I'd ask her to sing it to me when I went to sleep. She did, every night, but then..." Asami's face dropped: her eyes carried a sad look, her brows furrowed inwards with worry, and she was no longer smiling. "Then she died. All I think of when I hear that song is my mother, and I can only hear her singing it."

"I'm so sorry, Asami. I-I didn't know." Without realizing, the Water Tribe girl automatically embraced the troubled omega, giving all the comfort she could. It was pure instinct to ease the omega's emotions.

Asami's voice was light and weakened, "It's okay. She's okay right now. I'll be fine." She pulled away from the alpha's tight yet calming hug. "Thank you, Korra."

"Yeah. Just please let me know if you ever need someone to talk to or...anything. I lost my best friend a few years ago, but I can't imagine losing one of your parents. Please, talk to me if you need to."

"Sounds like we've both lost someone important in our lives."

Both gave each other full, soothing smiles, knowing that they both cared for one another. _That smile is just perfect: those curling lips, the shade of her lipstick is perfect, and holy badgermoles! Wait, wha-_ Asami spoke up over Korra's thoughts: "I'm glad I met you. You seem like a good person, Korra."

A smile covered Korra's face, which also hid the smallest blush on her scrunched up cheeks. "Thanks, 'Sami." Korra suddenly froze at the fact she'd just given her new friend a nickname, further more, it acted as a declaration that the omega was now apart of the Krew. _But what if she doesn't want a nickname? Or maybe, she doesn't want to be with us. Does she?_ To confirm her thoughts, Korra looked at the omega and asked shyly, "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No," Asami lightly chuckled while a light shade of pink come across her cheeks and nose. "I think it's kind of cute, actually."

"Cool, because the whole Krew has nicknames," Korra shot the omega a wide smile, and her face grew red because of the omega's comment of her new nickname. "Well, except Mako because his is kinda funny, and he hates it. You haven't met him, by the way, because he's not in school. He's Bolin's older brother."

"Oh, I never knew Bolin had a brother. He seemed like an only child."

"Him? Nooooo. He's had Mako taking care of him forever." Korra couldn't contain her laugh, while thinking of the alpha's very embarrassing nickname. "Mako's nickname was Ma, and then it evolved to 'Mama Mako' because he's almost like a mother to all of us. And that's why he hates us for it."

Asami snorted at Korra's remark about her new friends. "I'll make sure to call him that when I meet him. We'll for sure get out on the right foot, then."

Korra roared with laughter, imagining the omega greeting her ex by "Ma" or "Mama Mako" when they would first meet. "Yes! You should definitely do that. He's such a sour puss when it comes to teasing, and that would just make my day."

"I'll make sure to do that, then." The omega gave the Water Tribe girl a wink.

 _Whoa, that wink just felt like she shot me with a bullet. How is that even possible?_

Still laughing, Korra's cheeks once again burned a subtle red, this time, though, a bit brighter.

"So, you mentioned your friends as 'the Krew'. Why's that?" Asami was continuing her tinkering with Korra's car. The Southerner hadn't even noticed she'd started working on it until now. _Wow she's good with cars and fixing things. Looks like she knows what's happening in there. She must be smart. I like smart...  
_

"Korra?"

"Oh!" The alpha shot back to Earth again, instead of trailing off with her thoughts of the omega. "Ummm, if I remember it right, I was the one who kinda brought the crew together, so we call it 'the Krew' because it's always been addressed that way, and my name starts with a 'k,' so we replaced the 'c' with a 'k' and yeah. Not very exciting."

"I think it's kind of _kool_." The engineer shot Korra another wink.

 _Again_ , Korra rubbed the back of her neck exhibiting shy behavior and said, "Hah! I see what you did there. You'll fit right in"

"Mhmm, I hope so." Asami continued tinkering with the bumper. There was a silence that crept through the garage, and the only sounds that could be heard were those of the engineer trying to take off the car's front bumper. _What is she even doing to my car? She's so damn good with her engineering and stuff. Man, my car's lucky. I should be the one being handled right now, not you, you old scrap metal!_

Asami finally decided to pick up another conversation: "so, Korra, how long have you and Opal been together?"

"Oh! Ummm..." _Opal, oh yeah, right! Your girlfriend, duh. There's no way you should be wishing you were that car right now. You know, Opal, right? That girl you've been with for a long time and promised to stay with? Dang, how long has it really been, anyways..._ Korra tapped her index finger on her chin, trying to calculate the many months that had passed by. "I'm guessing about two years or so."

"That's cool. Not many people make it passed a few months. You two must really click, then."

"Yeah, hah. We do. She's great."

"That's good." Asami looked up from her work to give the alpha a genuine smile, showing her happiness. "So, how did you two meet?"

"At school of course. We got together after I had recently broken up with my ex-"

Asami interrupted with curiosity, "and who is that?"

"Mama Mako. Yeah, we only made it through about three weeks; we drove each other too crazy. Two alphas don't really work out, if you know what I mean."

Asami laughed in agreement: "Yup. But why did you date him, means that both of you are alphas? That never works because of the chemistry."

"Well, you see, I didn't know I was an alpha at the time. I just assumed myself as a beta because I had no idea what I really was. Nothing really told me until just-"

"Just what?" Asami stopped her work to look into those bright, azure eyes.

"J-just a few days ago..." Korra shrugged at her remark, still showing how shy she was. _Don't blush, Korra, don't go red!_ Within seconds of trying not to burn a bright crimson, the red had shown on her face. The Southerner could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and wash down the rest of her face. _Dammit! You have to stop blushing and being all flirty. You stupid piece of alpha shit!_

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Asami chuckled, noticing the bright coloration of the alpha's face, "it's just life. I found out when I was twelve. Let me tell you, it's pretty shocking waking up and being covered in sweat. Also, not knowing why there are intense urges, but I think you get that, too."

Korra only stuck her tongue out, "Yup. And you have no idea what it's like to have a large stick like thing poking out of your," Korra gestured around her groin, "area. It's pretty uncomfortable to live with."

"I bet so," Asami agreed, still tinkering with the vehicle.

"So anyways, to continue with my story, once Mako and I broke up, I found Opal. She was a tiny thing a few years ago. So cute. And she still is. We met at the school's traditional, annual camping trip. Somewhere during the first month of school, everyone goes camping, including the teachers and principal and stuff. So, we met during the talent show sign ups. Bolin wasn't feeling well, so we were trying to find someone to play the second guitar for our little skit. Opal volunteered, and that's when we first met. She played the melody of the song, while I sung and strummed it. It was quite amazing she picked the song up so fast; she only had three hours to learn the melody. Turns out she was a very talented musician, and we lucked out. In the end, we turned out to be a great team, and that's how it all started. Opal and I had chemistry from the start."

A large, delighted look covered the Southerner's face after explaining how she met her amazing girlfriend. She could remember the first month they knew each other and how they'd become best friends. By the second month, they wanted to try a relationship. Ever since then, they were a happy couple, and now, a happy couple with a possibility of becoming bonded mates, if that little shit came into their lives. And if it didn't, Opal would probably still want to bond with Korra, but now, tides were turning. Korra knew Opal loved her and would give up everything to be with her now "prized alpha", but the Southerner wasn't sure what she'd felt for this new friend of hers. There was just something the lurked between the two, and Korra could not quite put her finger on it.

 _Just forget it!_ _Even if Asami is nice and very attractive, you need to be there for Opal._ _You have amazing people in your life, and Opal is no one to just dump and leave in the dust._ Korra was suddenly grateful for realizing all the wonderful people she had in her life: her parents, her friends, her girlfriend, and now, Asami. Asami was now a part of the Krew, and the Water Tribe girl found the omega to be a great addition to their small group of friends.

 _She's perfect for us, perfect for me..._


	8. Desperate for Contact

**Note:  
Hello! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again, big thanks to iterdei for being an amazing beta reader! Yaaaaay! Also, thank you to those who take their time to comment :)**

 **Warning: smut.**

* * *

"So that's how Bolin managed to beat the all time record at Kwong's!" Both girls burst into laughter over Bolin's noodle story. Asami ended up snorting, and Korra only laughed harder because of Asami's adorable giggle. _This girl is going to be the end of me._

Korra took a deep inhale of air to regain her breath, but she noticed that overpowering scent again. It was sweet and pungent, giving the alpha a clue at what the engineer really wanted. _So it is you... I guess you're trying to be respectful of Opal and me, but you just can't help it._ A smirk ran across the Water Tribe girl's face at the fact that the omega actually wanted her. _I knew it all along; she was flirting with me without knowing. She may not be in heat, but she's still so close to irresistible. I should get out of here before I regret doing something stupid._

Asami spoke again after most of the laughter had died down, startling Korra from her thoughts: "So, I was wondering if maybe we could go out and have a fun day sometime next week. I-I mean the Krew, all of us." The omega chewed her lip at the mistake, hoping the alpha wouldn't comment or even notice it. Korra eyes widened when noticing the omega's remark, and she unconsciously licked her lips. _Wow, she actually stuttered. Must be nervous about that 'we' part..._

The Southener smiled politely at the omega after regaining her composure. "Sure. I'll let Bolin and Opal know. I guess I could invite Mako, since he _is_ part of our group," the Southerner stopped for a moment, then her lips curled up into a beaming grin, "you could meet him, then!"

"Sounds great! Just tex-oh wait! You don't have my number, do you?" Asami instantly stood up and went to retrieve a pen and piece of paper. Quickly jotting down a few digits on the note pad, she ripped it and handed it to the alpha. _You cheeky bastard._ "There. Now you have my number." The beautiful omega only smiled with shining white teeth. _Who knew Satos were so smooth? At least this one is..._

"Thanks! I'll text you the plan, when I get one."

"Mhmm," the omega nodded. She bent back over her station in front of the vehicle and continued tinkering with the car. _Wait, did she roll up her sleeves, while she was getting the paper? Seriously? This view could not get any more perfect! Just look at those fine, smooth arms- Stop, Korra! I know she's got nice tits and curves and all, but you shouldn't be looking at her! Keep your priorities straight._

"So, what's up?" the flawless engineer questioned.

"Ummm, the ceiling!" Korra grasped the back of her neck and forced an anxious laugh. "I don't know," she shrugged, "it's just a joke, hah. Nothing really is going on, other than you fixing my car."

A slight giggle from the omega filled Korra with relief. _You're not that cheesy, then, or maybe, she just likes cheesy._

"You're funny, Korra," Asami complimented, while under the hood of the car. Both teens tried to hide their faint blushes: Asami was under the car's opened hood, face buried in the engine, while Korra was shyly scrunching up her shoulders and had one hand rubbing the back of her neck, while the other was buried in her pocket. _I hope she doesn't see me red like this. We both know we shouldn't be because SOMEONE has a girlfriend already. Fuck! You are just the worst, Korra._

After a minute of silence and recovering from reddened faces, the two began chatting again: "So, Korra, what do you plan on doing after graduating this year?"

"Oh, ummm... I think I'm going to college in the city. That's if," Korra gulped at the fact she was going to say this, "Opal isn't pregnant."

Asami jerked up to look at the alpha in surprise, but she ended up whacking her head on the car's open hood instead. **Thud!** "Ow, fuck!" The engineer repositioned and slowly backed out of the contraption, this time, very careful to not hit anything else. Korra rushed to her aid, asking if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm okay," the omega grunted, while rubbing the forming lump on the back of her head. "So, you and Opal..." She couldn't finish the remark.

Korra understood and nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of my mistake, actually. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Wow, that must be kind of scary. You two are going to have a kid?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, yet. There's a good chance, though."

"What are you going to do if she is...you know?"

"Other than pushing college out of my future in order to take care of her and it, I don't quite know. My future is undecided at the moment." Korra's bright eyes dimmed and her face fell even further at the comment. Focused on a tool she was lightly kicking around with her foot, the Water Tribe girl only stared at the floor. An unexpected pair of arms gracefully wrapped around her frame and gave an easy, reassuring squeeze. Korra couldn't help but pull her hands out of her pockets and return the embrace. It was such a comforting thing; the omega's hold was soft yet secure, and even if she did smell a lot like motor oil, a brush of her sweet, calming scent washed over the Southerner. The alpha could not control herself and greedily took in deep inhales of the omega, whose body was pressed firmly against her.

Although it was soothing, the scent also dominated Korra's instincts, causing the Southerner to heavily resist the desire of brushing Asami's full locks aside and kissing her neck. Just the thought of the omega's exposed neck brought a quiet, pursuing growl to the alpha's chest. Korra muted it at the last second, only to have a small whimper sound from her throat. She couldn't court this omega; she had a girlfriend already, her own omega.

 _But she wants me. And I kind of want her, too._

Just before Asami pulled away from the embrace, Korra took one last deep breath of her scent; it was addicting and caused blood to rush faster through the alpha's body. _I love the smell of her scent. It's too much, though. I need to get out NOW!_

"Oh, looks like I got some oil on you." Asami's hand brushed over the Southerner's toned stomach.

Korra looked down to find two surprising things. First off, one of her favorite shirts, a black shirt with a white outline of a polarbear-dog proudly prancing across her torso, was smudged with dark brown car fluids. Second, there was something barely poking up from her groin. Oh s _hit, not now. Please, dear Raava, not now!_

Suddenly, Korra backed away from the omega's gentle touch and jammed her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. It was somewhat of an effective way of hiding the erecting member, but once it was full extended, it would be too obvious to try and hide.

 _Get. Out. Now._ Korra yelled to herself. In her mind, the Southerner was screaming, both of embarrassment and panic. She didn't want this to happen. No, it _must not_ happen.

Concerned, Asami took a step towards the cowering alpha, hand reached out ready to touch the Southerner to comfort her. Korra compressed herself and leaned away from the omega's extended arm.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Concerned, the engineer's perfect eyebrows folded to the middle of her face, and her gleaming emerald eyes shimmered with concern.

"I-I'm okay. I should get going, actually. It's getting a bit late, a-and I promised Opal I'd visit for dinner." Korra bit her lip. "I-it was nice spending time with you. I'll see you later!"

With nothing else said, the Southerner just ran out of the garage and charged for the estate's entryway. Asami was left wordless, arm still extended out to where the Water Tribe girl had been standing. Her head followed Korra's figure as it disappeared into the night's darkness. Confusion filled the omega, and she could only stand and stare at where Korra was headed.

* * *

Frantically, Korra jammed the doorbell about fifty-thousand times. _Woah, deja vu. I've been here before, haven't I?_

The door finally opened to reveal a short, dark-haired omega with tranquil, earthy eyes. "Korra?"

With the exposure to the house and her girlfriend, a wave of the omega's heat wrapped itself around the alpha's head. Already, she had been lost.

Reaching out to the small teen, Korra pulled her in to what seemed to begin as a hug but quickly turned to foreplay. The alpha nipped and kiss at Opal's pulse on her neck, which made the omega confused, shocked, but somewhat pleased all at once.

Opal leaned into the Water Tribe girl's desperate kisses and lightly moaned, "Korra...what's going on?"

The only response from the Southerner was: "I want you."

The omega pulled away and held the alpha's face in her hands. "Look, Korra, we can't do this now. Everyone's home, and it's just not the right time. I'm still in heat. As much as I want you now, I just can't. There's no way we can do this without being caught or having to deal with other problems."

Korra reacted with a whimper and pouted. _I need you. I need you. I really need you right now. I want you._

"Korra," Opal sighed, "don't pull a puppy face on me. You know I love you, right?"

The alpha responded with a nod and pushed past the omega's hold on her face. The kissing started again, but this time, they were tender, longing kisses on the lips. Korra forced her girlfriend into the house, lips still dancing with Opal's, and managed to kick the front door closed. She managed to guide the omega across the entry room, around the couches and coffee tables in the living room, and to the base of the stairs.

Opal pulled away when she felt the first step against the back of her ankle. "Korra, everyone's home. We can't do this right now."

Going back to working on the shorter girl's neck, Korra breathed onto her pulse, "I don't care. I just want you."

"Sweetie, we _can't_." Opal tried pushing the alpha away from her but failed. Korra was easily much heavier than she was and stronger too, so the omega was pinned in the Southerner's grasp at the bottom of the staircase. Her heat was quickly taking over, and Opal only knew it was a matter of time before she'd let nothing get in the way of both her and Korra. With the alpha's advances, she knew she would be overtaken by the intense needs of her body within minutes.

"Okay, Korra, if you let me talk to my mom and cover this up, you can have me. Go into my room, and I'll be there in just a few minutes."

The Water Tribe girl let out a deep growl, indicating that she didn't want to leave her omega at the moment. Her hands firmly clutched Opal's sides, keeping the omega from moving.

"Korra," Opal squirmed and managed to break free of the tight hold, "just go upstairs, and I'll be back in just a few minutes." Another growl surfaced in Korra's throat. "I promise, babe. Just please, go."

With a huff, Korra crawled up the stairs and rounded the corner of the upstairs hall. Opal sighed in relief because she managed to finally get her rutting girlfriend to wait for her upstairs. She then started her journey across half the mansion to find her mother's office.

Meanwhile, Korra licked her lips as she entered her girlfriend's room and waited for her omega's return. _Only a couple of minutes..._ The alpha ground her teeth at the thought of waiting for Opal. _I want her now. I need her now. I need somebody now. Even Asami..._

Looking down, she found that her member was fully erect, pushing against her underwear and pants. Just looking at it made the alpha uneasy; she felt it pulse with want. Reaching down, the Water Tribe girl gently laid her hands on the bulge in her pants and let out a small moan. Just the slightest bit of contact made her buck her hips into her hand, causing the alpha to only want more.

Korra found herself stripping away her clothing. Peeking from her boxer briefs, her physiology was full and already had a glistening coating around the tip. The Southerner could not help herself; she grasped at the the material of her underwear and pulled it down, exposing herself. Her hand slowly ran over her pulsing cock, slightly teasing it. Korra could only imagine the hand was Asami's. _No, wait, Opal's!_

Just as that exact thought crossed the Southerner's mind, the omega burst through the door of her room to find Korra almost fully undressed, grasping her erection. The couple stood and only stared at one another for a few seconds before Opal proceeded towards her almost naked girlfriend after locking the door. She reached around the Water Tribe girl's waist, pulling them into a searing kiss and afterwards whispered, "I'm ready."

The alpha did not need any other kind of cuing on. Immediately, her instincts kicked in, and her hands started wandering all over the omega as they kissed. Her hips pushed against Opal's, which made her member beg for attention. Korra ripped off the Earth Kingdom girl's tank top and black bra to find her nipples pink and perky. Their lips were still busy grasping at one another, so Korra slid her hands up to the omega's full breasts and started caressing them. She was careful not to go to rough with her touches and tweaked gently at Opal's nipples, which earned the alpha a light moan from her girlfriend.

Clouded by the omega's heat and the dominant urge of the incredible, rutting temperament of the alpha, both teens could not handle having none of the friction they needed. Opal tore off her cut off shorts and lacy underwear, while Korra quickly pulled off her sky blue sports bra. Both were completely naked in front of each other, staring into each others' eyes with extreme lust. Korra made her move by picking up her tiny girlfriend and laying her gently on the soft bed. She made sincere nips on the omega's collarbone, as her hands worked Opal's breasts, and their hips rhythmically danced. The alpha's hips did buck a few times, causing her cock to brush up again the omega's slick core. The teasing thrusts against her nether region and clit made Opal restless; she positioned her abdomen so it was tightly against Korra's and she tried navigating the alpha's member inside of her but couldn't get it in. The omega quickly gave up on her tactic and just reached down to hold the large cock in her hands. She guided it to her entrance, and with Korra's next frantic trust, the alpha pushed into the girl under her.

Korra let out a pleasuring groan, while Opal clenched her jaw tightly closed to hold back a loud moan that was later let out as a deep gasp. Since everyone was home, she didn't want any of her family to know what she and Korra were doing right now.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked with her face buried in the crook of the omega's neck.

"Yeah, just trying to keep quiet," Opal replied. Her green eyes shut immediately when Korra resumed nipping, caressing, and thrusting. What caught the omega by surprise was that one of the Southerner's hands had trailed down her slim frame to the enlarged bud located just above her core. Korra's fingers started making steady circles around it, causing Opal to buck her hips wildly.

Pushing into her girlfriend one last time, Korra stopped inside the omega under her, her member surrounded by silky, clenching walls. She started making small strokes over Opal's clit, and the walls of the omega further grasped onto her large physiology. Waves of pure pleasure crashed down on Korra each time she felt the omega clasp around her. Almost every stroke over the bud earned the alpha a small moan or squeak from her girlfriend. Korra continued her teasing until Opal decided she'd had enough. The omega pushed against Korra as far as she could, which was only a couple of centimeters. She tried creating just the smallest bit of friction, trying to get the alpha's member to rub against that one spot inside of her.

Half moaning and half breathing hard, the omega begged: "Korra, I want you. Please."

The Southerner wanted to continue teasing her girlfriend, wanting to sit inside her and feel her walls grasp at her member, but Opal was desperate. As an alpha, Korra was pleased at the fact her girlfriend was actually begging her to continue.

Korra decided to stop fingering Opal's clit and brought her hand along the small teen's side, resting it flat on the bed, so she could hold her weight over the omega.

The thrusts started out slow and steady, but quickly, they picked up to the pace the couple was at before. Korra steadied herself over Opal with both her hands flat on the bed on either side of her girlfriend, while Opal's legs were wrapped around the Water Tribe girl's body.

Their bodies were hugged closely together, and they both breathed hard into the crooks of each others' necks.

The squeezing of Opal and the pace of her thrusting caused Korra's member to twitch constantly. It started to pulse harder and harder, closing in on the climax that was building deep within the alpha's core. A flaming passion was burning through Korra, and she could feel a warmth envelope her as she started to come inside of Opal. The omega moaned deeply into the Southerner's shoulder as she was filled. It caused her to be pushed over the edge as well; her core tightened around Korra's member and pulsed numerous times, while her hips thrusted up against Korra violently. This caused Korra to come harder, and more hot spurts shot into the girl under her.

This time, Korra wasn't going to make the mistake of sitting inside Opal too long. She could already feel the base of her cock start to expand, and she gently pulled out of Opal with come still leaking from her tip. A knot started to grow at the bottom of her shaft, as her cock still pulsed and drained thick, white fluids. She tenderly grabbed and stroked her shaft and forced more liquid out of herself, trying to release as much as she could. _Asami-_

Opal interrupted her fantasy: "Here." The omega pushed herself up on Korra's lap and sank down on her member again.

"O-Opal," the Southerner's breath hitched, "don't. I don't want us to be stuck like this again."

The omega slowly rocked her hips on top of the alpha and replied, "we won't be. I'll make sure to not push down on you too much, so your knot doesn't slip in."

Korra hesitated for a second, then surrendered to the omega's perpetual movements, only to have her grab onto those small hips and encourage their rocking motion. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid back and unloaded the rest of her come into Opal. It only took a couple of minutes for Korra to finish unloading, and her knot to fully form. Opal finally pushed herself off of the Water Tribe girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving for the washroom to clean up.

Korra only sat on the bed, face reddened with adoration, and thought, _you are the luckiest shit alive._


	9. You're Fucked

**Note:  
Sorry for the late update! If you didn't see on my tumblr, I announced it would be a bit late because my school started, AND I managed to slice my finger while doing dishes. Don't worry, I didn't take off my finger, just maybe a nice slab of it (Warning: unneeded, gross details). I have been typing with nine fingers, and surprisingly, it was a pain to get used to. Now, I'm used to it. Yay! Back in business! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thank iterdei, our amazing beta reader, for the extra Korrasami at the end (saved my life with the Korrasami suggestion). But yeah, sorry, it's a filler chapter...**

* * *

The weekend and first couple weekdays afterwards passed by surprisingly fast to Korra. Her weekend was spent finishing up a couple of projects due on Monday and studying for a history quiz Mr. Zaheer had told them to prepare for on Tuesday. Of course the Southerner had easily spent an hour or two studying each day before the quiz only to end up with a C+ on it. _How is that even possible? These questions don't match anything to do with what we were studying in the book or in class. Ughhhh, Mr. Zaheer is going to fucking fail me, and I'm not going to be able to graduate this year. Fuck you!_ Korra could only roll her eyes at the giant C+ in the corner of her paper. _What a fucking ass-hat._

"Korra! Wait up!" The voice was light and silky. _Oh no..._

Korra quickly spun around to find a raven-haired vixen jogging through a mob of students during passing period. Their eyes met immediately, which caused the omega to let a sweet smile light up her face, making the Southerner blush. Just the slightest bit of happiness shown in Asami's had caused blood to rush up Korra's face. It was just a simple, genuine grin, but who could have predicted it would cause the alpha's stomach to flip. The space inside the Water Tribe girl's gut felt mostly empty and only carried a light feeling of fluttering butterfly-hummingbirds.

"H-hey." Korra couldn't keep her eyes off of the omega; _her eyes are so beautiful, and her lips, they're so plump and perfectly formed. How does this girl manage to be so perfect?_

"Hi," the beauty of a girl held something out to Korra, "you left this in the garage the other night." It was the paper with her number, still kept neatly with crisp edges. "And your car's still at my place, too."

Korra slowly reached for the note, still keeping eye contact with Asami. Those striking green eyes caused Korra's stomach to burn with a spark, a spark she hadn't felt since...forever.

As she tried to speak, a lump was caught in the Southerners throat: "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," the omega replied.

Korra finally broke the gaze between them, staring at the ground instead. Grabbing the back of her neck, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about ditching you like that. I shouldn't have just run off."

With delicate hands, Asami reached out to the Southerner and gave her a soft touch of reassurance. "It's okay. It's not that big of a deal," the omega sweetly smiled, "and I am for sure not mad at you at all for it."

"I know, but it just shows what a shitty person I can be, running off at the fact I'm actually engaging in a conversation with this new, beautiful, wonderful person who just came into my life." Korra winced a little at the fact she had just called Asami "beautiful" and "wonderful". _I mean she is both, but I didn't mean to imply that I like her...like that. I shouldn't, and hopefully she gets the memo._ Korra cleared her throat and continued, "I'm not the most social person, as you can tell."

Giggling, Asami commented, "I can tell. We can fix that, though. I'll be there for you when you need me, Korra. It's so nice to have someone like you in my life who is _beautiful_ and _wonderful_." She let out a small giggle at her remark.

Korra immediately looked away, her blush increasing intensely. _I should leave now, shouldn't I? Wait! Don't just leave her; at least give her a hug or something and say you should go._

Korra pulled her head back up to find those emerald eyes gleaming and those painted red lips curled into a smile. In return, the Water Tribe girl gave a small smile. "I should get going. Class is going to start in two minutes."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Asami glanced around the hallway frantically to find only a couple of students running through the hall to their next class.

Korra suddenly pulled the omega into a quick, tight hug, then bounded off in the direction the rushing students had gone. She yelled across the hall, "I'll see you later, and I'll make sure to text you the details of our get-together, when I get home!" She waved the note to confirm she actually still had it. "Also, I'll pick up my car sometime this week!"

"Okay!" Asami giggled and turned to walk to her next class.

Korra took one last peak at the omega's swaying hips before turning around and heading to her next class. _Damn, you just can't stop looking, can you? Fucking asshole._

* * *

 **Ope (heart emoji and kissy heart emoji x3):** Alright see ya there in a few mins babe

Tonight's plan: dinner date with girlfriend. Game plan: don't think about that freaking black-haired, green-eyed, alluring omega. _Sounds good. You've got this, Korra._ She took a breath and continued to button up her white, long sleeve button-up shirt. After finishing the last button, she took her one and only favorite, navy blue tie and wrapped it around her neck. Tonight's date was semi-formal, so Korra thought it would be nice to dress up a little for Opal; she loved when the Southerner wore something other than a t-shirt or hoodie, especially when it was one with a polarbear-dog on it.

Next up: socks and shoes. She put on dark, plain socks and her nice, shiny black shoes. Carefully she tied their laces and made sure they weren't entirely sloppy. _Good enough,_ Korra huffed as she finished the second bow.

 _Now, what the fuck do I do with all this hair? Wolf tails? Or down?_ The Southerner was caught in a battle between which hair style would be better for tonight's occasion. She pouted at her final decision: down. The Water Tribe girl always had her hair tied up; it was just another tradition from the Water Tribe. Both men and women always had to have some sort of tie or decorative thing in their hair, which was sometimes tied up into wolf tails, braided down with beads, or something else. Everyone had their own unique way of doing their hair.

 _Okay, no wolf tail in the back, but maybe leave in the two side thingies... Yup! Good enough._ Korra shrugged it off, while looking at herself in the mirror. _Opal'll love it anyways. She doesn't care as long as I'm not wearing a polarbear-dog._

The Southerner quickly grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet and dashed out of her room. She quickly shuffled down the stairs to find her father on the couch reading something on his phone and her mother snuggled against his side. _They're so disgusting..._

Korra stuck her tongue out at them, only to find her mother nuzzling further into her husband's chest.  
"You'll be just as disgusting when you have a family of your own, Dear."

 _How did she even know? Ugh, mothers just always know everything._ The teen just rolled her eyes at her mother's remark.

"She's right, Korra. Your children will be saying the same thing about you and Opal in a few years." Her father let out a hefty laugh.

"Daaaad! I don't even know if Opal's..." she threw her arms in the air, "ugh! Just forget it."

Both of her parents laughed at their daughter's reaction to their teasing. Her father finally quieted his chuckling and asked with curiosity, "Where are you going tonight? You're dressed up for something because there's no polarbear-dog to be found on your clothes."

Korra frowned at her father's comment of there being "no polarbear-dog" on her shirt. "I'm going out with Opal tonight," she huffed.

"Oh! Have fun then, you little stud," her father gave her a wink, "and use protection this time."

Korra turned bright scarlet and put the biggest pout on her face as she could. "I'm out!" she yelled as she approached the front door. Quickly, the alpha turned the knob, slipped through the door, and slammed it shut. _Raavadamn parents... Always finding a way to embarrass me and make everything that much more awkward._ She crossed her arms and continued to pout.

Within just three minutes, Opal was pulling into Korra's driveway in her dark green truck. Korra trotted up to her side, opened the door, and kissed her girlfriend square of the lips. "What a charming alpha," the earthy-eyed teen said with a small grin.

"Only for a cute, beautiful omega like you," Korra retorted.

Opal smacked her girlfriend playfully on the arm and laughed. "You're such a cheese-head."

"Well, you started it! And it's pretty damn true, too."

"I guess you're right." She gave Korra a quick peck on the lips, which Korra turned into a full, deep kiss. The alpha ran her tongue over the omega's lips as they continued smashing their mouths together. Opal immediately pulled back at the feeling of Korra invading her mouth. "Korra, can we just go have a nice dinner already instead of making out in front of your parents?" Nodding her head at the window behind the Water Tribe girl, Korra turned her head to find her parents giggling behind the window. A moment later, the Southerner's phone let out a sharp bell sound.

 **Mom:** Listen to what your father said! Use protection, Darling.

She quickly put her phone back into her pants' pocket, hoping Opal hadn't read the message as well. Heat raced up her cheeks, and she gave the omega a shy, sideways smirk. Opal let out a small chuckle and gave one of Korra's red cheeks a kiss.

"Alrighty, to Kwong's?"

"Yep!" Korra shot around to the car's passenger seat, then Opal backed out of the driveway.

* * *

The front door shut with a light bang, alerting that the young alpha had returned from her night out with her girlfriend. Senna took a glimpse from around the corner of the wall to find her daughter seemingly content.

"How was the date, Sweetie?"

"It was good. Just went out for dinner at Kwong's and yeah..." Korra couldn't recall anything significant that had happened. Their night together had been simple and sweet; they simply had dinner at a nice restaurant, talked a bit, made out in the back of Opal's truck afterwards, then drove back. It wasn't spectacular nor was it bad, just satisfying.

 _It would've been nicer if Asa- Bad, Korra, bad!_ Korra mentally smacked herself for letting the thought of the irresistible omega cross her mind.

"Imma head up to bed, since it's getting kinda late. Goodnight, Mom!" With her last words, the Water Tribe girl yawned and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Just as she'd left it, her room was a total disaster. It was like a world war had been fought in there. Shirts, some pants, and other various pieces of clothing were scattered on the floor and the foot of her bed. Papers and notebooks could be found piled around the edges of her bed, having been dumped there once she was finish with homework or when she was going to sleep. A plate from her breakfast had been left on her bed stand speckled with small crumbs of bread and a smudge of peanut butter.

"I'll just get it in the morning," the Water Tribe girl muttered to herself, as she crashed down on her bed.

She lazily turned her head towards the silver and white clock on the small desk beside her bed. It read 10:23. _It's not even that late! How are you this tired after such a calm night? It's not like you had sex or anything..._

It was an alpha trait: sleeping after sex. Normally, alphas are eager to please themselves and their mate or court, but they'd use up so much of their energy to only fall into a deep slumber next to their partner after intercourse. This mainly happens after a knotting, but it could happen with just regular sex. Korra had surprisingly been able to walk right out of the Beifong house that night she'd ditched Asami. Not that she really had a choice (Opal shoved her out the front door immediately and drove her home). Korra was luckily able to stay awake, but she was still somewhat hazy on the ride back. When she had reached her bed that night, that's when the alpha crashed. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes or even getting under the covers; she just died.

Korra had felt the same way tonight: ready to die and sleep forever. _Maybe it's the stupid erection that came up during the make out._ Korra could only huff at her anatomy because of how annoying it was. _Why couldn't I just be a beta? Everything was just perfect until the puberty attack. Fuck my life._

Korra stretched and let out a faint whimper of relief. _I still have to take off these Raavadamn clothes, too. Fuck. Me._ Lazily, the alpha rolled from her back to her side and pushed herself to sit on her bed. Slumped over, another yawn possessed her, and she stretched again. The Water Tribe girl only stared at the messy piles of paper and notebooks on her floor mixed with a small pile of shirts and socks. _Should I even just maybe pick up some clothes before I go to bed?_ With a few seconds of thinking, the decision was final: take off clothes and go to sleep. At least that was the plan until her phone went off.

 **'Sams:** Hey, so you have any plans for the weekend, yet?

Korra's eyes shot open, and she wildly dove for the phone sitting on her desk. She found herself unlocking the device and instantly opening her messages to reply to the omega.

 **Korra:** Ummm haven't thought of any yet BUT! I might have something tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school about it :D

 **'Sams:** Okay, thanks :) Goodnight and see you tomorrow.

 _She put a smiley face..._ Korra couldn't help but let a huge grin cover her face, which was soon torn down by the fact she was heavily crushing on her new friend. _Just admit it, Korra. You're fucked. You like her, yes, but you have Opal. You need to figure this out, but now, it's not the time because you're tired as fu-_ A yawn overtook her thoughts. With a sigh, the teenager set down her phone and went back to what she was going to do before.

The tie was first to go; it was choking her, even though it had been loosened by a certain someone during their intense kissing session. Korra simply slipped it undone and pulled it from around her neck, sighing with relief. Next up: buttons. When the Southerner looked at the first button, it wasn't buttoned, as was the second. That's when she could barely make out a couple light bruises appearing on her upper chest. _Fucking omega..._ Korra only rolled her eyes at the fact Opal had given her hickeys on her chest, and probably one or two more would be found on her neck somewhere in the morning. As for now, she was too tired to really care and started to unbutton the white top. The jeans weren't that much of an issue, other than the bulge of... _Oh. My. Raava. Are you serious right now?!_ She only glared at it, further annoyed it was still present or wanted to make another appearance. _Nope! You are not getting any attention tonight._ "I'm too damn tired for this..." the alpha grumbled. She tore off her jeans and bra, leaving herself only in underwear. "Good-fucking-night." The Southerner clicked off the light and crashed back into bed under the soft covers.


	10. February Festival: Part 1

**Note:**

 **Hello! Here's the weekly update :D It's the longest chapter yet, and things are starting to get interesting *evil snickers* Anyways, expect part two next week! Big thank you to iterdei for being the amazing editor/suggester! Also, thanks to those who have left comments and reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra shot from her room, coat in hand and car keys in the other. Quickly, she shuffled down the stairs and to the front door but stopped to yell to her parents, "I'm going out with friends today! Be back in the afternoon!"

"See you later, Sweetheart. Have a fun day and don't get into any trouble!" Her mother's eyes narrowed the smallest bit and her voice lowered to a growl at the last part of her comment. Korra was attracted to trouble. In fact "trouble" should have been Korra's middle name, if not her first. Through all of her childhood, the Water Tribe girl was the cause of trouble, whether it was being too aggressive during play, making an absolute mess of something, or simply setting stuff on fire (Senna, to this day, still could not figure out how a six-year-old could manage to set half the kitchen on fire in less then a minute). Every other time Korra "went out with friends," she would show up with a totaled car, some major injury, or with a police officer holding her by the hood of her jacket. Luckily for Senna and Tonraq, they had Lin Beifong, Opal's aunt and the chief of Republic City Police, to bail out the troublesome teenager from some new stupid thing she managed to get herself into.

Korra saw her mother give her a worried look that probably begged "Please don't jump into the polarbear-dog enclosure again." The young alpha gave Senna a promising grin in return, complimented with bright, reassuring eyes, then dashed out the front door.

The sun was already beating down over the neighborhood, and it was only about ten in the morning. For mid-February, it was quite warm for a morning, which would make today a perfect day for the Krew to spend at the festival. Korra had arranged the plans with Bolin, who was in desperate need to go to the music festival. The Southerner agreed that it would be a great place to spend the day with the Krew and to further flirt- _with my lovely girlfriend. Yes, flirting with Opal; although, I am going to get teased soooo much for it..._

Korra put on a pout as she walked down the driveway to her car. It was completely clean and shined up. The bumper was brand new, and its engine was fresh and checked along with everything else. Asami was apparently an amazing mechanic and managed to finish fixing and checking the car in every way within two days. On top of that, she was still ahead in all of her classes, which were all advance placement. Not only were these classes amazingly hard to stay on track with, but the omega was passing with flying colors in every single course. They were college level courses, not just some regular class you could take anywhere. It still astonished Korra that someone could take six AP classes, pass with above average grades, and still have time to tinker with some dope's car.

The Southerner started the engine and found that it was much quieter than usual. _Well, would you look at that. It doesn't sound like it's trying to haul ass up a steep hill anymore. How in the world does that girl even do it?_

With a shrug, Korra pulled out of the drive way and headed to Opal and Asami's neighborhood. She would be picking up both girls, and Mako and Bolin would meet them all at the festival. The Southerner couldn't help but smirk at the thought of spending the whole day with her friends. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

"Are you ready, yet?!" Korra yelled from the window of her car.

"Hold on, I need to go get one more thing." Opal quickly turned around and skipped back into the mansion.

"Ughhh, what is she even bringing? Half her house?" the alpha grumbled to herself. Sinking low in her seat, she rested her head outside of the car window and sighed impatiently.

Opal emerged moments later with a coat in one hand and a small, tan backpack in the other. Korra popped the trunk with yet another sigh, still leaning against the open window.

"I think you forgot at least a quarter more of your house. How long is this going to take?"

"Shut up, you stupid dork! I just forgot my jacket and went back for it, for Raava's sake. I'm sorry I got you peeved off while on your period, Sweetie." Korra could see a stupid smirk slide onto her girlfriends face from the rear view mirror. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the omega.

Once Opal had gotten into the back seat of the car, Korra decided to poke at the tease: "I don't have periods..."

"Then why didn't you figure out you were an alpha earlier? I mean betas get them regularly." Opal snickered. It had been obvious to her that the Water Tribe girl was an alpha ever since they met. The Southerner never complained about periods or any of that, which pointed to the fact she was an alpha still going through development.

"Wait, you knew?!" Korra shot around to look Opal in the eye.

She chuckled and replied, "Of course I did. I was surprised you didn't figure it out until something completely obvious happened. I only acted surprised because I guess it wasn't that obvious to you." The omega began laughing non-stop.

"Fuck you!" Korra pouted and gave her chuckling girlfriend the finger.

"You already did, Babe." She still was lost in her laughing fit.

The alpha let out a low growl and shot the car in reverse, out of the driveway. Opal was still giggling, while they drove three miles down the street to the Sato mansion.

"You know, I was going to ask why you were sitting in the back, but now I'm kinda happy you're back there." Korra stuck her tongue out and made eye contact with those innocent, light earthy eyes through the rear-view mirror.

"Awww, you miss me? Maybe I should've gone up there." Opal pushed her tongue out back at her girlfriend.

"I said I was happy you decided to sit back there."

"Wow, ouch," the omega frowned and clutched the material covering her heart. "I was just trying to be polite and let Asami either sit in the front with you or join me back here. Didn't want her to be all alone in the back."

Korra huffed and murmured, "At least you're nice to someone..."

"To be correct, I'm nice to everyone-"

"Except me!" the Water Tribe girl blurted. "You and Mom both—such horrible people."

"Please. You're just cute when we tease you."

The Southerner soon gave up with an eye roll. _And this is why you're gravitating towards Asami, isn't it? That's one pro to that girl, along with the billion others._ Korra started daydreaming about the raven-haired omega: her long legs, those amazing hips, fine breasts, perfect jawline, and those incredible emerald-

"Ummm, Korra?" Opal smacked the back of her girlfriend's head. "Korra, you missed the turn."

The Water Tribe girl suddenly put on the breaks and turned around. "Oh shit, thanks, Ope."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. What came over you?"

"Uhhh..." Her mind was frantically searching for something to say other than admit to daydreaming about Asami's body. "I-I was just thinking about what fun we're going to have today."

Opal's eyes narrowed, knowing that wasn't the reason. She folded her arms and shrugged off the lie, continuing to look at the luscious green of the Sato mansion, as they pulled into the estate.

Korra carefully navigated the car over to the front of the house, which was tucked towards the back of the estate. Asami was found waiting patiently on the front steps, sketching something in a small book. Quickly, she flipped the cover over her drawing and stuffed the book into her small sack at the sight of Korra's car approaching up the long driveway.

With a suave look painted on her face, Korra rolled down the passenger seat's window and asked the raven-haired omega, "looking for a ride?"

"Yes, I am." Asami smiled and approached the car. She chose the back seat with Opal, which cause the Southerner to pout.

"You're not going to sit up front with me?"

"Not today. Besides, Opal would be all alone back here."

Opal shot Korra a small grin through the rear-view mirror. The alpha only returned her girlfriend with sticking her tongue out. Asami only sat in the back seat, watching the couple shoot each other down with looks. The omega's expression was blank, as Korra fired a sneer, and Opal returned it with an eye roll.

Once the Water Tribe girl caught Asami staring at them, she straightened in her seat and resigned the match. "Sorry, just something we do...a lot. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you, Asami."

Opal cupped her hand around her mouth to whisper something into Asami's ear. Korra's right eyebrow shot up, curious as to what the two omegas were whispering about. Obviously it was something embarrassing because both began giggling, while Korra sat confused in her seat.

"Do I want to know?"

Opal was caught up in her laughter so much that she almost couldn't respond. "No. No, you don't."

The Southerner only huffed and shifted out of park. _Don't tell me these omegas are going to bother me the whole way there. Yeah! It's just what I need! Yet another omega to drive me that much more insane than the one I already have._

* * *

The drive was exhausting (for Korra at least because the other two had to have been lacking oxygen for most of the ride). The best thing about being the driver and having no one in the front seat: full control over the radio. The Southerner only made it about ten minutes until she had to find something to cover the teasing from Opal and snickers of Asami. The radio was immediately turned on, when the teasing got really bad, and Korra bumped the volume extremely high—loud enough so that she could barely hear the loud chuckles of her girlfriend.

Turning down the blasting music, Korra announced, "We're here."

Through the rear view mirror, the alpha could see both omegas look out of their windows, admiring the festival grounds. A blue and green ferris wheel was brilliantly lit by the hazy, mid-day sunlight. Under the wheel were a series of booths that could be made out from over the fence that bordered the festival. There was a wide expanse of different booths, large grass plots, and a giant outdoor stage. Everyone in the car took a long look at the view of the beautiful valley the festival was located in, before Korra drove the car down to the parking lot. Both girls in the back seats had gleaming eyes, full of excitement and pure joy. The Southerner could only let a small smile slip onto her face at the fact both her girlfriend and new friend were already enthusiastic about starting the day.

"Where are we going to meet Mako and Bolin?" Opal questioned from the back.

"Mako said they'd meet us right inside," Korra replied as she maneuvered around the crowded parking lot.

"Oh my Raava, this is going to be a fun day." The small omega started to bounce in her seat, causing the raven-haired girl beside her to giggle lightly.

"I hope it is; the festival looks amazing," Asami commented. "Good job planning the day out, Korra."

Looking over her should to give her famous crooked grin, the alpha caught sight of the amazing upward curve of the omega's scarlet lips and retreated immediately back to finding a place to park. _This day is for you and Opal. Got it? Asami's a friend, nothing more. You are not going to ruin this because, Korra, let's face it, you're a total fuck-up. You do your girlfriend the first chance possible, maybe get her knocked up, and now, you're here crushing on the most amazing omega, who you don't even deserve! Not one bit deserved. Now, focus, you asshole._

"You okay, Kor?" Opal raised a brow.

"Uhhh...Yeah! Of course I am. J-just very excited. And I'm glad to know you're both excited." The Southerner could only focus on the road ahead of her, still seeking out an open slot. Anything to keep her occupied at the moment; anything to keep her thoughts off of Asami.

A full ten minutes was spent lurking around the parking lot, trying to find a free spot that wasn't completely across the whole lot. It was worth it though to Korra because she had been determined to get a decent spot, so they (Opal) didn't complain about walking all the way back to the car afterwards. The Water Tribe girl knew her girlfriend too well; the omega always asked to be carried across a large parking lot if they had parked on the opposite side of the entrance. Of course Korra had a weak spot for hopeless pouts, so the Earth Kingdom girl always had a ticket across any parking lot. Today, Korra would not let that excuse pass.

The engine was killed, and Korra let out a content sigh, once in a reasonable parking spot. _Finally, time to enjoy a nice day with..._

"Earth to Korra!" Opal chuckled from outside of the Southern's door. She lightly tapped the glass, causing the alpha to jump back to the realization she'd been daydreaming about _that_ omega again. Asami was outside, wearing a snug, leather jacket that covered most of her maroon top. Her collar bones showed faintly in the dim lighting, which Korra could only dream of kissing. The alpha couldn't help but think of unzipping that slick jacket, folding the red shirt over her head, and lavishing her whole torso with gentle nips. _Asami._

"Korra! You coming or not?" Opal's face was concerned: one eyebrow up and her mouth was pinned to the right side of her face.

Lazily, the Water Tribe girl pulled herself out of the vehicle to only meet those amazing eyes. Emerald eyes were locked with sapphire ones, and both teens only stood staring at one another. Korra was caught gawking, and Asami was only brought back by Opal's attempt in gaining the alpha's attention. She glimpsed at the small, earthy-eyed teen to see if she'd noticed the moment between the two. Opal was only focused on her dazed girlfriend, causing Asami to sigh with relief.

 _Did we just...have a moment? Was she actually staring at me as well? Or was she looking at something behind me?_ The Southerner quickly took a glance behind her to only find a car and the rest of the vast, filled lot. _Definitely me,_ the Water Tribe girl concluded.

Opal was soon by her side and Korra took her hand to guide her out from in between the cars. Opal suddenly pulled them into a kiss. Once the Water Tribe girl pulled away, there wasn't anything satisfying about it she could reflect on. The kissed lacked something that the Southerner just could not make out. She went in for another. Still nothing. _What is this? What's happening to me?_

Peeking over at the other omega, Korra only had to look at Asami for a split second, and her heart felt like it had stopped. Tingles spread around her body, which led the Water Tribe girl to think, _oh, no. I'm in love with her._ She couldn't move, her feet pinned to the ground, and it took a lot of urging from Opal to try and just get Korra to shuffle a couple of steps. _No! You are not in love with Asami Sato. She's just a stupid crush._ The alpha quickly threw aside her internal battle and took her girlfriend's hand.

The three of them started for the entrance, which was an easy crossing of fifty yards of parking lot. Korra pulled their passes from her off-white and tan backpack and gave it to the man standing in the ticket booth. Asami and Opal had been distracted by what was inside the festival, so the Water Tribe girl had their passes validated.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout from around the corner of the entrance. "Guys!" It was somewhat weak because of all the other noise around them, but the three girls turned the corner to find Bolin charging at them, arms open and ready for a platypus-bear hug. The beta was incredibly strong, which showed when he easily lifted all three of them. Opal squealed happily, Asami had a delighted smile pasted on her face, and Korra grinned with joy.

Once they were set down, Korra scrambled around Bolin's large frame to hug the young man standing behind him. He was handsome: slick, black hair; sharp jaw line; firey, amber eyes; and a tall, built figure. The alpha seemed somewhat surprised of how Korra had greeted him, but he rested into the tight embrace of his friend.

"Hi," Korra greeted. She looked into those intense, golden eyes, and both alphas smiled at each other.

"Hey," Mako replied.

"Long time no see, big guy. What's up?" The Southerner gave him a playful punch to the arm, causing him to chuckle.

"The usual—just been chasing triads all around the city and trying to solve small cases. Nothing much. What about you, huh? Heard you became a stud all of a sud-" Korra quickly reached up to cover his mouth, eyes wide and cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Shhhh, Mako! We're in public, for Raava's sake! Can we just talk about it later?" The anxious alpha turned to take a glimpse at her other friends to make sure they weren't lurking on the conversation between her and Mako. _Phew! No one was listening. Thank you, Bolin, for being a great distraction._ The beta was jumping around and making silly sounds to entertain the two omegas. It was obviously successful because both girls were giggling and commenting on whatever Bolin was acting out. _Probably Nuktuk comics..._

Mako shoved Korra's hand away from his mouth. "Okay, okay," he chuckled. "So, how about I ask who that stunning girl is over there?" He nodded at Asami, who was pink-cheeked from all the laughing. Her bright white teeth shone through those perfect lips; her eyes were soft yet still carried a spark. _She sure is stunning, isn't she..._

Both alphas were admiring the laughing vixen. Korra then noticed that certain scent again: sweet and alluring. She inhaled deeply but caught onto another scent that was different; she'd smelled it before. It was very familiar, almost musky. That's when she turned to find Mako still caught deep in an admiring daydream about the raven-haired omega.

The Southerner snapped her fingers in front of him to gain his attention again. "Helloooooo. Makooooo."

"Ummm! Y-yeah, w-what?"

"Her name's Asami. She's new to the group, but don't get too into her." She snarled the last comment: "She's not interested."

"How would you know, Miss Know-It-All?" The male alpha crossed his arms, while looking down at his new challenger.

"I-I...asked her if she liked anyone at school; she's new here. A-and she said she wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, at least until she's done with high school." Mimicking the taller alpha, Korra crossed her arms, too. _Don't you dare go after her._

"Well, she hasn't met Mako yet," he shot the Water Tribe girl a wink, then walked off towards the group. _Oh no you didn't!_ Korra let out a low growl after Mako was out of range to hear her. The alpha clenched her fists and walked after him to join the group.

Bolin was still acting out a scene from—as Korra guessed right—the newest Nuktuk comic. Opal was lost in complete laughter, while Asami was quietly standing beside her with a pleasant smile on her face. Mako had managed to inch between his brother and the attractive omega, joining in on the chuckles of the group as he watched his brother reenact the final battle of _Nuktuk Vs. the Evil Unalaq_.

The Southerner then snuck into the small gap left in between Mako and Asami, dividing the alpha from his game. He snarled at her, and she returned it with a piercing glare and a light nudge to the ribs. Reaching into her sweatshirt pockets, Korra hunkered herself down, stabling herself, ready for an attack from the competitive alpha, who was attempting to move closer to Asami. This started as a game, but soon, the challenge caused a battle to arise between the two. Subtle nudges, low growls and snarls, and heated stares were used on the battlefield. Mako eventually won, having gotten Asami's attention when he pushed Korra too hard with his elbow, causing the teen to step into the omega's space.

"Sorry, Asami!" Korra raised her hands, surrendering, and blushed lightly.

The omega let out a small, cute giggle. "It's okay." Peeking behind her friend, Asami noticed a new face. "And who are you?"

Their eyes met, and it almost seemed like something you would see in a mover. _Oh shit, shit, shit. Do something, Korra!_ The younger alpha stepped in front of their gazes and nervously laughed. "This is Mako, Bolin's older brother. And, also, my ex." She coughed.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you, Mama Mako." As she held out her hand to shake, a sweet simper crossed her face. "I'm Asami."

Mako shyly took her hand and shook it, but his face had become completely flushed with red. _Haaaah! In your face!_ Korra couldn't contain all of her built up laughter. A short snort came out of her, and Mako only became more red. Defeated by the embarrassment, the alpha quickly pulled his hand away from Asami and buried it in his jean's pocket, only to look down at his feet. Snickering, Korra held up her hand, and Asami high-fived it. _Oh my Raava, this is amazing._ Both girls had erupted with laughter at the joke, only to leave poor Mako feeling ashamed.

Korra finally recovered from her laughing fit and saw that Opal and Bolin were still talking about the latest Nuktuk comic. Awkwardly standing like a statue, Mako was still recuperating from his glowing cheeks. He had somehow shuffled a few steps away from the two girls, and the Water Tribe girl puffed out her chest in victory. She could smell the scent of the other alpha weakening, and the aroma of the omega had drastically climbed to an even more amazing smell. Smirking, Korra winked at her ex and lead Asami back to the other two, who had been completely nerding out about the comic series. _Told ya so, Mako. Don't mess with this alpha!_

The Krew decided they'd start their day out together: playing games, riding the ferris wheel, and would later split up to find decent spots for the concert that night. _I'm already enjoying today,_ Korra thought as she strolled in between the two omegas. _It's going to be so much fun spending time with Asami. Thank Raava Mako's move didn't work; Asami's not the right one for him._ Korra shook her head at the thought of Asami and Mako being together. _Definitely not a good pair. I'd be better for her. BUT! You have Opal. Yes, Opal. She's your future, right? Maybe... I'm actually not sure, now. What if that little shit really happens? What happens to us? What happens to me? What about Asami and how I feel?_ The Southerner let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down from all the overwhelming thoughts that she chased through her mind. _Just don't think about this right now; you're task, today, is to have fun with the people you love, not to worry about the future. Just live in the present, Korra. Live the life..._


	11. February Festival: Part 2

**Note:**

 **Yay! It's finally done XD Part two of the Krew's day at the festival is finally all written. I tried my hardest to include as many Korrasami week themes as I could like flowers and hair and others ;0 Anyways, big thank you to iterdei, again, for being an amazing beta reader :) Props to you for editing this so quickly, when you were very busy! Also, thanks to those who take time to comment! Okay, now go read and enjoy ;0**

* * *

 _...you want._ Korra nodded at the last part she'd added to her thought. _Do what you want, what feels best._ She cringed. _Not like that. Just get back to life, you Raavadamn idiot._

The alpha glanced at both omegas on either side of her. Opal squeezed her hand and smiled softly, causing the Southerner to grin back. On her right, Asami was talking with Bolin about cars. The beta's face showed his excitement as Asami explained the new Satomobile model coming out next year. The raven-haired omega also carried an enthusiastic glow, while describing the extra features of the new vehicle. Most of their conversation sounded like gibberish, though, because Korra never was one for engineering. Instead, the Water Tribe girl only took a moment to admire the omega's stunning features. The alpha was lost in admiration over the beautiful girl, only to be pulled back to reality when her girlfriend's grip on her hand slightly tightened. The Southerner's attention turned to the small girl beside her, and the omega pointed at a banner hanging from a lamp.

"Look, Korra! Your favorite band will be performing tonight."

The Water Tribe girl displayed a crooked grin when she looked up at the banner. "I know. I'm so excited to see them!"

Bolin joined in on the conversation: "And so am I! Good thing I found out about this place before it sold out. Nuktuk saves the day, again!" The beta puffed out his chest and flexed his large arm muscles.

Chuckling, Korra replied, "In your dreams, Bo."

Mako interjected in the conversation with a quick suggestion: "Hey, guys, I'm going to go and get some food because that drive was long, and I had no breakfast. Anyone want to join me?"

His brother was the first to respond with an amazing amount of enthusiasm. Of course Bolin was always up for getting food, so it didn't surprise anyone. Opal shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the brothers, "I guess I'm in, too. Korra? Asami?"

Korra buried her hands in her jean pockets. "I'm not very hungry right now." She gave a quick shrug. "You guys can go ahead—I'll just be wandering."

With a small smile, Opal nodded, then turned her head towards the girl in the sleek, leather jacket. "Wanna come?"

"I think I'll just walk with Korra. I'm not that hungry, either." The omega gave one of her genuine, polite smiles.

The Krew separated, leaving the alpha and omega at the entrance of the festival. Korra gave the raven-haired teen beside her a lopsided grin, causing the omega to chuckle lightly. The two then started walking in the opposite direction the others went.

"Soooo," the Southerner picked up a topic, "what are you looking forward to today?"

"I think it's just being able to have fun with you all." There it was again: that cute, amazing smile that was pasted on her finely glossed lips. "I guess I'm a bit excited about seeing some artists perform tonight."

One of Korra's eyebrows crept upwards. "'a bit excited?' Come on, you have to be at least excited and not just 'a bit.'"

A sweet laugh sounded from the omega's throat. "Okay, I guess you're right. I am excited."

"Who for?"

"Halsey." She shrugged at the fact she wasn't able to give out more names. It was the honest truth, though—Asami did not know many of the artists that would perform that evening. Looking into those shining sapphire eyes, she searched for a response from the alpha.

The Water Tribe girl stared into the omega's shockingly bright green eyes, and she couldn't help but let a small grin slip onto her face. Something about the omega caused flutters in her stomach and blood to heavily pulse through her veins. _Holy shit, I feel like I'm flying. Why is she so amazing? If only I could just kiss those red lips._ Her eyes slowly crept down from Asami's eyes to her full lips. _It would feel so amazing to just feel those lips against mine. Wait! Korra, stop._ The alpha blinked and looked away for a second. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Korra steered back into their conversation. "So, Halsey. That's it? No one else?"

"Not really. I don't really know anyone performing tonight except for her."

Korra kicked a pebble as she started shuffling next to Asami. _Do I dare look at her again? I shouldn't. I shouldn't. I should._ Pulling her head back up, the Southerner stared at the raven-haired vixen. "Y-you don't know anyone like Fall Out Boy or Maroon 5 or anyone?"

"I-I mean I've heard of them but haven't actually heard them, if you know what I mean." The omega shrunk into her jacket a bit, displaying her shyness.

The alpha gave Asami a nudge to lighten up the mood. "It's okay if you don't know anyone. It's actually a good thing, if you look at it the right way; you get to hear all these new singers and experience something different."

Surely enough, the omega relaxed a bit and giggled, "I guess you're right. It's always good to experience something new every once in a while."

Blushing lightly, Korra could not help but appreciate the omega's fragrant scent that showed Asami was comfortable around her. Of course Korra had to show off by squaring her broad shoulders and standing taller, as they walked down a maze of booths. _Wait...I shouldn't be courting her. Should I be?_ The alpha lowered her posture at the thought. _I shouldn't be. Not now, at least, because of Opal._

A sudden spark of electricity shot up from the Southerner's hand when the omega quickly grabbed it and pull her to something. Korra couldn't comprehend what the vixen was saying because her mind was stuck on the fact they had held hands for a couple of seconds. Feelings were ignited within the alpha, and she couldn't help but let a stupid smirk cover her face. Finally, she shot back to reality to find Asami pointing at some beautiful fire lilies placed on display on a booth counter.

"These flowers are so pretty. They've always been my favorite because my mother and I planted them together in the garden. She always told me I was as beautiful as they were. Of course I'd always argue that she was, not me." She let out a small giggle, and her lips slightly curled up.

"You know she was right; you are just as beautiful as they are, if not more." A blush crept over the alpha's face, and she shyly sank backwards. Her head was bowed low, her hands buried in her sweatshirt pocket, and her shoulders scrunched up in order to hide the slight pink that had been painted on her bronze cheeks.

Asami's smiled shyly and tried to hide her burning cheeks behind her jacket's collar. "Thanks, Korra." That's when the Water Tribe girl noticed the slight blush of the omega. _Holy shit! She's blushing! The great Asami Sato blushes? Wow, she's so cute when she has that small bit of red on her cheeks._

The pinkish red of Asami's cheeks burned through her skin, and she pulled her hand up to her face, further trying to conceal it.

A sharp buzz then sounded from the omega's pocket a second later, breaking the moment between the two. Frantically, Asami reached into her pocket to pull out her ringing phone. "I should take this. I'll be back in a sec—it's a bit loud here."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here." Korra gave a polite grin as the omega turned away to take the call. She quickly turned her small smile into a pout, frowning at the fact a stupid call messed with their moment together.

"Ruined the moment, huh?" The booth salesman had a smug grin covering his face. He was probably somewhere in his late thirties, maybe early forties—Korra couldn't quite tell. His hair had gone grey and was slicked back nicely. The man was dressed in a yellow shirt, covered by a green vest, and had fading blue jeans on. _Probably from the Earth Kingdom,_ Korra concluded.

"Y-yeah, kinda..." Korra pulled a hand from her pocket and scratched the back of her head nervously. _Was he watching this whole time? How did he even know?_

"Ahhh, don't be shy. I know what it's like to have a moment with someone you like, only to have something else happen and just completely obliterate all the hard work. She's a pretty lady, if I might add. You're lucky to be able to have her." He winked.

"I-it's complicated-"

"Isn't everything?! Come on, you've got this! All you need to do is give her something nice. You're so close." His white teeth shown brightly through his full grin, displaying his pure excitement over the topic.

"I-I don't r-really know..." Korra stuttered.

He dug for something behind the counter and jumped from behind the desk to give something to the Southerner. He held out a vibrant fire lily flower, his face still painted with pure joy.

"I shouldn't..." She backed away from his offer.

The man only embraced her with one arm, keeping her from any escape. He held the flower in front of them. "Just look at it! It'll be perfect. Just give it to her, and there's no way she'll not like it!"

He released her, and the Southerner brushed the wrinkles out of her jacket. Still held out in front of her, the flower had beautiful shades from yellow to red, which reminded her of Asami's elegance. _She would really like it...but should I really?_ There was a second of hesitation before the Water Tribe girl reached out to the fire lily. The man gently placed the delicate flower in her hand.

"It's free because you two are just so cute. Make sure you give it to her, though! Don't hesitate." He quickly scurried back behind the counter and went back to arranging flowers.

Asami emerged from around the corner seconds later with that polite smile on. "Sorry, my father called about business stuff. Did I miss anything?"

Korra glanced back at the man behind the counter, who gave her a wink. _I might as well start digging my grave, but here goes nothing._ "I got this for you." The Southerner un-cupped her hands to expose the brightest, most beautiful fire lily. Looking up at the omega, Korra found her in awe over the flower, as she picked it up to take a closer look.

"It's beautiful, Korra," she gasped.

"Just like you." The Water Tribe girl smiled back and gently took the flower. "Here, let me just..." The alpha gently tucked some of the vixen's silky, black hair behind her ear. Carefully, she placed the flower behind her ear as well. _She looks so gorgeous right now. How is anyone allowed to be this beautiful? Hell, why am I able to even make her look more pretty? How is she getting prettier, and when will it ever stop? Never, probably._

The two could not stop staring into each others' eyes. There was a fiery spark dancing in Korra's ocean blue orbs, as her lips curled up into a sweet simper. Asami was lustfully gazing into Korra's eyes, then she pulled her stare to look just slightly below the Southerner's eyes. _She wants to, doesn't she? I want to, also. Should I? I mean, no one is going to stop you, and Opal's not around. I really shouldn't...but maybe..._

Korra found herself leaning up towards the omega, aiming for those painted red lips. She was met half way, and their lips fell together. Nothing could compare itself to this moment. Korra's heart exploded with fireworks, and her stomach flipped and fluttered. Nothing had ever made the Southerner feel this way. Grasping at one another, their lips danced in rhythm as they pulled into multiple kisses. The alpha could smell the light scent of the omega grow stronger; it pierced into her nostrils, and she couldn't help but want more. When Korra tried pulling them into a deeper kiss, Asami pushed her back gently. Korra's eyes opened to find the omega looking down at the ground with a distressed expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"W-what's wrong?" Korra reached out and gently caressed the omega's arm in comfort.

"We shouldn't have; I shouldn't have."

Talking softly, Korra further tried to comfort the omega, "It's okay, Asami-"

"No, it isn't!" Her voice was more assertive: "You and I both know this was wrong—that we shouldn't. What about Opal? You and her are together, and I just came in and ruined it all."

A pang of guilt swirled in Korra's gut at the mentioning of her girlfriend. _She is right; we shouldn't have._ "Asami, you didn't do anything wrong, so don't blame yourself. I'm the only one here who did something I wasn't supposed to. Just please, don't beat yourself up because there's no reason to. I'm the one at wrong here, and I'm the one who should be saying 'I'm sorry.'"

"I still let it happen." Those emerald eyes finally looked up at Korra, causing the alpha to give a sympathetic simper.

"It's okay, Asami. I'm sorry I made it happen, and there's nothing that you have to worry about. Nothing is your fault, only mine. I'm confused, to be honest, because..." the alpha paused to take a breath, "I like you, and I've never felt this way about anyone. I-I'm just so sorry I've made this into the mess it is."

"I like you, too, Korra, but you aren't mine."

Korra was about to argue that she could be but decided it wasn't the right thing to say, at the moment. She couldn't make any more promises she could possibly break. She'd already broken her promise to Opal about being together forever—there was no way they'd stay together after this. Even if Opal was pregnant, Korra couldn't commit to having a full life with them both and their child. Of course the alpha would want to be in their child's life but just not with Opal. Sure, she was sweet and kind and loving, but they weren't meant for each other; they'd been falling apart for the past couple of months, slowly tearing away from one another. They'd go on occasional dates, but nothing really made a spark glow in Korra. She could also sense that her girlfriend felt the same. Something about them didn't work out, just like it had with Mako. Deep within her, Korra knew Opal had caught onto their separation over the months and was trying to fix it—it just wasn't working.

 _I think we need to have a talk this coming week. I just can't break her heart, if I haven't already. I know I love her but just not in that way, anymore. I'm in love with Asami, but I can't do this._

The Southerner found the omega lightly smiling at her, with a tear appearing in one of her eyes. It shimmered in the vibrant sunlight of the day, and when she blinked, it ran down her plump cheek, only to be caught by Korra's thumb. Gently, the alpha caressed the tear away, then reached for the flower in the raven hair. She carefully adjusted it back to where it would be more secure.

"It's going to be okay." Korra's words were quickly cut off by Asami lunging at her and pulling her into a hug. She didn't fight it and leaned into the embrace. It was relaxing to be held in the omega's arms and to have her sweet scent wash over her. There was nothing else in the world Korra would want other than to just hold Asami forever. There was something about this girl that was magical, that caused many sparks to arise within the Water Tribe girl yet also give a calming effect. She was just so perfect.

From what seemed to be only a short few seconds, the two separated from their hold. Korra couldn't help but lightly whimper when they pulled away from each other; all she wanted was to be held by Asami just a little bit longer.

"I think we should head back to meet everyone else," the omega suggested. "They're probably looking for us, right now."

"Yeah," Korra agreed, "we should get going."

The alpha quickly glanced back at the flower vender, who gave her a wink. _He probably didn't hear any of it, so he's probably thinking it worked. I guess it did somewhat work...kinda._ She gave a sweet grin to him in response before catching up to Asami's side.

* * *

The Krew had met up at the ferris wheel to start their day. Korra and Asami never mentioned anything that had happened and had kept some distance for some time. Later, they found there was nothing wrong with at least standing next to each other or even maybe talking to each other. This of course left Mako tons of room to try and flirt and court the omega, only to have Korra growl in the background. She didn't intervene, but the younger alpha still had quite an amount of discomfort when her ex would try something to amuse or even get the attention of Asami. Korra's instincts kicked in when it was obvious the other alpha was courting _her_ omega. Suppressing those instincts wasn't easy, but she managed to keep the growling and snarling silently to herself.

Riding the ferris wheel was by far the worst—Korra couldn't help but growl deeply when Mako took Asami in his cabin alone. Her rage was strongest at this point, and she finally had to let loose a powerful snarl. Opal immediately took Korra aside to make sure everything was okay between the two alphas. The Southerner didn't say anything and only huffed at the mentioning of her ex.

"You sure you're okay? You've been very moody around him, today." The omega lightly clasped the Water Tribe girl's bronze hand. This caused a little bit of relief to wash over Korra, and she relaxed her tensed muscles.

"Yeah," she grunted, "everything's fine. Can we just get on the ride and enjoy it together?" _The sooner we get on there, the sooner we get off, which means less time to let Mr. Flirty McDoucheface court Asami._ Trying not to let another growl escape, she clenched her jaw closed at the thought.

The rest of the day was spent having fun together. Korra finally got passed the stage of aggression when Mako was flirting. She learned to enjoy the time she could with everyone else, especially with the raven-haired vixen. She had that perfect smile plastered on her perfect face almost the whole day. The alpha couldn't help but feel relieved that anything that had happened earlier hadn't affected them. Also, she was delighted to see Asami wasn't interested in Mako, which gave the alpha quite a show as her ex desperately tried to further court the omega. Korra could tell Mako was desperate; his musk filled her nostrils every other minute he was around Asami, yet the omega made no attempt in trying to find the slightest interest in the amber-eyed man.

When the sun started setting behind the snow capped mountains, everyone was starting to crowd towards the large stage in the center of the festival. The Krew found decent spots that weren't far from the stage and settled down on the grass. Opal was clung to Korra, while Bolin and Asami were sitting together. Mako was an outcast, sitting behind the whole group, alone. _Hah! Suites you right, you big jerk! Look who's the top alpha now._

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a silhouette of a man could be seen on stage. The crowd went wild; everyone shot up to their feet and cheered. The first band up was Maroon 5. Not one of Korra's favorites, but they were okay, in her opinion. Opal loved this band; she was ecstatic when they showed up to be the first performers. Next up was Korra's ultimate favorite: Fall Out Boy. The Southerner had never screamed and whistled as loud as she did tonight at the festival. It was so perfect, and the Water Tribe girl couldn't ask for anything else... _except to hold Asami._

The stunning omega had eyes that shone bright, reflecting off light from the show lamps, and her pearly white teeth were visible the whole concert. Nothing made Korra happier then to see that face. The omega was delighted and so was Korra.

Demi Lovato made the next appearance on stage, then Lady Antebellum, then Asami's favorite: Halsey. The ladies performing made for an excellent show that made everyone in the crowd cheer, dance, sing, and applaud.

In the final performance, all artists came together in one last mashup of all their top songs. The night ended perfectly. Korra couldn't have asked for anything better. _Except to have been with Asami._


	12. I Miss Her

**Note:**

 **Holy crap! Here it finally is! Thank you all for being patient with me because I've had one hell of a week. Relationship issues and school don't mix well, but everything's much more cleared up now (thankfully). Give a big thank you to iterdei because she had a very busy week, also, but managed to edit this chapter for me. Be grateful for her because she helps me so much with my writing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and again, thanks to those who comment :)**

* * *

It was Wednesday evening, about 5:00 in the afternoon. Korra couldn't help but pace back and forth between the couch her mother was currently sitting on and the kitchen counter. She kept nervously stroking her face and gritting her teeth. Throughout this past week, the thought had been getting to her, but today was the day it would all come down—right now, actually.

"Korra, sweetie, stop pacing like that. You're making me nervous, too," Senna asked with a gentle voice.

"I can't! I'm too anxious and hyped up about this. I-I can't do it!" The alpha hid her face in her hands. Ever since the beginning of the week, Korra's anxiousness had risen. It was impossible for her to control most of her feelings, and Opal had been there for her every day after school for the past few days. Of course the omega was scared as well, but for some reason, the Southerner was found to be much more nervous. Just yesterday, she had explained to Opal about everything she'd felt: confused, scared, lost, and paranoid. Opal only agreed she felt the same way; neither of them really wanted a child, at least, not yet. They both had talked over what would happen if there was a child, but it still left Korra incredibly distressed, even if the plan was decent. The alpha just wasn't ready for a child at all. Luckily, the omega always made a great comforter, even if she herself was afraid about their future, and had helped Korra through the first half of the week.

The Water Tribe girl nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she still continued to pace around the room. Everything had built up throughout the past two weeks, and now, Korra finally had to face what was to become of her life.

"I know it isn't easy to wait and not know what would happen in the next few minutes, but you can't stress yourself out this much. Here, come sit down and just relax for a moment." Her mother lightly patted the cushion beside her on the couch and gave a reassuring smile. Korra couldn't argue; she was a mess, and she needed to do something to help—maybe this would.

With a comforting, soft touch, Senna started to stroke through her daughter's dark brown hair. All Korra needed right now was something to ease her, and Senna knew exactly what would. Her light massages on Korra's tense muscles would help relax her both physically and mentally. The woman also spoke with tranquil words, trying to pry the anxious teen's mind off of what was bothering her: "Look, I know you're going through something hard right now, but you need to find something positive about it. No matter what happens, you will find something good out of it. You got it?"

The young alpha turned her head to look into her mother's light, steel blue eyes. She only subtly nodded.

"Good, now stop being so tense. It feels like you just came back from tennis conditioning, not just a normal day at school." Senna let out a light laugh to lighten the mood. Korra couldn't help but giggle as well. "Look at that! You're not that scared, at least enough to laugh a little."

"That's only because you're good at making me feel safe from whatever's to come, Mom." She leaned into her mother's space and reach around her, giving the older Southerner a tight embrace. "I love you, Mom. Don't ever leave me."

"Of course I wouldn't. I love you too much, dear." Senna tightened her hug on her daughter, and both of them sat there for a minute to just let out all the tension. _There's no better comforter than Mom. No one else in this world could possibly make me feel better in a situation like this. I'm so lucky._ Korra closed her eyes, while a small simper covered her lips.

Stepping out from the hallway, Opal came to find mother and daughter entangled in an embrace, with Senna almost cradling her daughter in her lap. The omega couldn't help but smile because of how perfect the two were together. Korra had always gotten along with her mother well, even if both Senna and her would tease her a great deal. Nothing could separate the two, and it was beautiful to see the relationship between them. Of course Opal had an amazing mother; Su had always taken care of her little girl—the only girl in the family—and was always going to be there, when she was in need of comfort or help. Senna was just like that to Korra, but she was also like a second mother to Opal.

The small, Earth Kingdom girl politely cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the two Southerners. Korra and Senna broke their hug to look up at the omega standing in the hallway. Her eyes were weak, and her general posture showed she was tired. She gave a frail smile and shrugged. "I'm not."

"Really?" Korra's eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah. The tests read negative." The weak smile still rested on her face, and her eyes started clouding with tears.

Korra immediately jumped from the couch to go hug the omega. "It's okay," she assured, as she gently traced the lines of Opal's back with her fingers. She could feel the omega lightly lean in towards her, tightening her hold.

The two embraced for a minute without moving, then Korra finally pulled away. "Could I talk to you about something?" Korra suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah, sure." Her girlfriend replied with a sweet smile, her eyes still lightly fogged with tears.

"I'll leave you two some privacy. Those clothes aren't going to fold themselves, anyways." Senna pulled herself from the couch and passed the two teens, leaving them in the silence of the living room.

Guiding the omega by her hands, Korra led them to sit on the sofa. "Here, let's just sit for a little." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Okay, so you know we aren't doing so well. And I-I really don't know what to do." The Southerner looked up from their hands, which were still clasped together. Looking into those calm, earthy eyes, she tried to find an answer.

"I don't know, either. All I do know is that we're falling apart. This isn't the same as when we first were together, and I don't know what to do in order to make it that way again." Opal was staring down at the bronze hands that held her small, pale ones. She felt the subtle touch of Korra's thumb brushing the top of her hand to comfort her.

Pulling her gaze downwards, the Water Tribe girl also stared at their hands. There wasn't any grip that held the two together, and it felt like those small fingers could easily just slide away any moment. Something inside Korra yelled for the omega to not pull away; a string tugged on her heart at the thought of Opal letting go. There was an emptiness that filled her stomach, and she felt like her eyes were getting heavier. Nothing was going to save them—they both knew it.

Opal tightened her grip, causing Korra's heart to quicken its pace. Any movement of their hands caused the alpha's heart to skip a beat, then rapidly increase to a fast rhythm. Her insecurity of their grip caused an anxious swirl in her gut to arise because she didn't know whether the omega would slip out of her hands or not. P _lease, don't leave me. Not yet. I can't do this right now. I just need a few more minutes._ She tried to take a breath to settle her emotions, but it came out shuddered and weak. The tears started to weld up in her eyes, her vision now blurred by the built up drops of liquid. Just seconds later there was a splash from a fallen droplet on her thumb. It wasn't Korra's; at least, she didn't think it was hers. Slowly gazing up, the Water Tribe girl found her girlfriend's eyes clouded with tears and droplets traveling down her red cheeks. There were trails leading from her eyes down to her small chin. The water built up at the bottom of her face, and another droplet fell onto their hands.

Letting go of their hand hold, Korra reached up to wipe Opal's tears away. Her thumbs tenderly grazed away the streams leading down those plump cheeks, and she lightly cupped the Earth Kingdom girl's face.

Korra tried to swallow the lump caught in her throat but couldn't. With a raspy, faint voice, she spoke: "I know this is hard. Trust me, I don't want to, either," she took a shaky breath, "but this isn't going to work out. We both know it. I just..." She couldn't say it. Something caught in her voice, making her unable to speak. Her voice was silent, as she tried to form some sort of word. It finally came back dryly: "I just want you to know that," she inhaled, "that I'll always love you."

Her whole mind was spiraling, and her breath started to quiver more. She slowly drew her lips up to the omega's forehead and laid a gentle kiss there. Her thumb caught one more stray tear that had slipped down Opal's face. Delicately, Korra wiped it away and stared into Opal's soft eyes. The alpha tried to smile fully, but she only managed to weakly simper. Her lips shivered, and tears started to flow down her cheeks as well. Opal only leaned towards her, and Korra closed her eyes, causing another couple large tears to start streaming down her face. The omega kissed away a stray droplet, then pulled her into a deep hug. The two sat there for a long moment, entangled in the embrace, not wanting to let go.

 _I'll never let go of you. You'll always be safe with me._

Korra only buried her face in Opal's light green jacket and cried. Her arms rested around the omega's small frame, and she felt the unsteady breaths of the omega—her lungs quivering with each inhale and exhale. Knowing it could help, the alpha started lightly rubbing Opal's back, trying to get her to settle her breathing. Her strokes were weak because she had no strength left in her after all the emotions that had overwhelmed her. Nothing felt good anymore; nothing felt like it would come back to her as it was before. She was no longer strong and confident; she was only lonely and afraid, even though Opal was still in her arms.

The omega's arms started to slip away from the alpha's back, and Korra clenched her teeth to confine the whimper that was surfacing in her throat. _No, please no. Not now. Just a little bit long, please!_ However, she had no choice but to let the omega slide from her grasp. Her arms slid down Opal's back, then around her torso. Every last second counted for the Water Tribe girl. She wasn't ready to let go; she didn't know it would be this painful. No pain could ever hurt her more than this heartache. Not until this moment did Korra know what it was like to let go of someone you really, deeply cared about, and she was beginning to regret everything. _Why couldn't I have just tried to fix this instead of making it worse? What brought me to think I could replace you with someone else? Damn, I'm such an idiot to throw you away—a Raavadamn, dirt-bag asshole._

Opal's glistening eyes rested at a gaze at her feet. She subtly fiddled with her fingers and bit her lower lip. With the last bit of strength left in her, she softly said, "I know what happened between you two," she choked up, then took a breath, "because she told me. She said she couldn't hold back the guilt of letting it happen, then hiding it behind my back. It's nice she reached out to me; it's good to know she's very honest, and I'm glad she makes you happy." A few teardrops fell from her swollen, pink cheeks and splashed onto the wooden floor. "I-it's good to know _you're_ happy-"

"Opal..." Korra interrupted. "I could never find anyone better than you and I-"

"Stop lying, Korra! I know we've been breaking apart for the past few months—you even said it yourself! We've been lying to each other and ourselves these past months, and I think it's best that we split ways and make ourselves happier, so we don't have to lie anymore." She licked the salt from her lips, then pulled a hand up to wipe away another fallen tear. "Look, I know you're sad, just like me, but promise me one thing...actually two things."

Korra only nodded, not wanting to interrupt the omega again. She knew Opal would only cut her off to get back to what she was saying, so the alpha left space for her to talk.

"First off, we don't have to completely break off from each other; I would like to stay your friend, so promise me you won't block me out like you did with Mako. I-I know you two ended things pretty harshly, but I don't want to have to reestablish our friendship like you had to with him. So, if you're up for it, I'd like to be your friend," her lips slightly curled up, "and just promise me you'll never leave me. And second, promise me that you won't mess things up with her. She's a very lovely person, Korra. Actually, she's beyond that," a small giggle sounded from the omega, "she's amazing, so don't you ever forget that. Just promise me you'll love her."

"O-Opal...I can't-"

"Either you do promise me you'll take care of her, or I will break you." Opal looked up, and her eyes pierced through Korra.

"Okay, I promise. And yeah, we can still be friends." Korra smiled at the omega. "I would never want to let such an amazing person like you out of my life."

Opal smiled back and grabbed the alpha's hands one last time. "Hey, Korra." Their gazes met, and Opal stared one last time into those sharp, azure, crystal eyes. Never again would she look into the Southerner's eyes this way. That's when those few words slipped from her mouth in a breathy voice: "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	13. Empty

**Note:  
I live! Hello, everyone. Thank you all for being patient in waiting for this next update. My apologies for not updating in almost a month *cringes* I am packed full of school, and it's application season. I have tons of work to do at the moment, so I will hopefully be back to updating much more often then once a month, when the holidays start in December. I just need to get passed one more month of school, before I go back to regularly updating. Again, thanks for being patient. Also, give a big hug and thank you to iterdei, the most amazing editor! (she seriously helps so much, so thank you so much)**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter full of nothingness! Sorry, but we all know what comes after a breakup.**

* * *

She sat clutching her legs, knees hugged to her chest, and thought about what she had done. She and Opal were done... _forever_. Ever since yesterday, Korra found herself lost, like a piece of her was missing. It made sense, though—there _was_ a piece missing from her. Opal was gone.

There was a lingering chill that settled in the room, causing the Southerner to actually shiver. She never was cold, but now, there was nothing to keep her warm. She missed the warmth the small omega brought to her when they cuddled or the heartwarming things she'd say to Korra about how she was the most amazing person on this planet, if not the universe. _As if. I'm a fucking piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be in her life._

After yesterday's events, Korra had only been held back in her room. She spent the night staring at a blank wall, thinking of what had happened. She'd just let go of her one and only, the one she wanted to spend her life with; the thought could only make her feel unimaginably empty. There was that gaping, dark hole in her chest all night, which continued into this morning and all the way up until now. It hadn't left her since the moment Opal had left for home yesterday afternoon. That moment the omega had stepped out of the front door, it had felt as if someone had torn out all of Korra's chest. There was just nothing in her.

The teen only sat huddled into a depressed ball on her bed, enveloped in a void of emptiness. Her chest felt light, almost like it was nonexistent. Something had gone missing, something major in her life, and Korra couldn't help but try to grasp for any feelings. She felt the loneliness that had also started to linger from yesterday, and it crept up to her, bringing only heartache and sadness. The only thing that could cure this was Opal, but she was gone. _Thanks to you,_ she thought.

Pulling her gaze from the edge of her bed, the alpha looked over at the picture on her bedside table. Only once had she ever felt this way, felt the incredible, overwhelming waves of depression crash over her. _Naga,_ she thought in the complete quietness of her room. _If only you could be here, girl. You could make me feel better no matter what._ Korra could vividly see that fluffy tail wagging and that wet, pink tongue hang from the polarbear-dog's mouth. It was something she missed; the Water Tribe girl yearned just to have the animal pounce onto her, to give her wet kisses again and to just lay with her. She would spend her long nights with the large creature, only to fall asleep in that soft, furry, white coat. Nothing could help her more than Naga could, not even her mother could help as much as the polarbear-dog could.

The Southerner continued staring at the framed picture of her and Naga. She was about thirteen when the picture was taken, and she could remember that day clearly. It was a beautiful winter day in the South, which Korra's family decided would be best to go out for a family day. They spent the whole day fishing on the ice fields, having a joyous time with each other. Korra could remember Naga bounding across the expanse of the thick ice, her tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth and her tail flagging in the air. She could also remember the polarbear-dog trying to sneak behind everyone to snag a fish from the bucket but was never successful. Well, how could a giant 2,000 pound animal sneak up when it was the largest thing in sight? Fortunately, Korra had finally given up to the cute puppy face and had thrown her companion the next fish she caught. The rest of the day was enjoyed by everyone, but Korra could only remember the times she and Naga had played on that vast field.

"I miss you, girl," she whispered to the photograph. She steadily reached out and touched the picture, as if she were trying to feel her best friend's silky fur again. Her eyes gradually welded with tears, when she thought of more memories she'd shared with Naga. _I miss you so much._

There was a light knock on her door, and Senna quietly stepped into the teen's room. "Honey, it's almost noon, and you haven't eaten or anything. I called the school and told them you wouldn't be attending today, but could you at least come down or even just eat something today? I'll make you anything you want."

Korra only nodded, her eyes still resting on the framed family picture on her bedside table. Her mother slowly walked over to the side of the Water Tribe girl's bed and sat on it. With a light touch, the woman started to comb through her daughter's silky hair; Korra gave no response, still gazing at that photograph.

"I know this is very hard for you, and it will take time, but you'll have to let go some time, sweetie. I think you both did the mature thing of splitting off something that wasn't going to happen. You just need some time to recover, and you'll be back like you were—hanging out with all of your friends and her."

The Southern woman continued stroking through Korra's thick, dark hair for a few more minutes in the silence of the room. She soon got up to leave, knowing her daughter only needed some time to adjust to the major event that had just happened. Senna knew Korra never liked to talk about something so serious and emotional right after it happened, so it was best to give her the space she needed.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Senna gracefully bent over, kissed her daughter's forehead, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Even now, Korra stared into the picture, not moving or adjusting to any discomfort she felt. Her leg itched, but who cared? Nothing mattered anymore at this point to the alpha; she'd just broke it off with her girlfriend, and she was now lost. Almost nothing would get her to move from her spot. Though it was irritating and uncomfortable, her itch would have to remain for now because she didn't care about what she felt anymore, except for the gaping emptiness in her chest.

* * *

 **Bing!** Her phone let out a sharp noise, alerting a new message. Korra's eyelids slowly crept open as she awakened from her slumber.

With her tingling arm, she reached out towards her phone lying on the opposite side of her bed. Sharkbrows had texted her, asking her if she was doing fine. _Of course I'm doing fine, Mako! Just ended a two year relationship over a stupid crush and my selfishness. I'm totally doing fine here..._ She could only roll her eyes at the message but figured that it was at least an attempt to reach out to her. _I guess he deserves a non-sarcastic reply. He tried._

 **Korra:** Maybe...I'm not quite sure right now. I just need some space and time to get over this crap

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** Okay, just let me know if you want to talk at all. I'll be here if ya need me.

 **Korra:** thanks

 **Sharkbrows (straight faced emoji):** :)

Korra carelessly plopped her phone back on her desk and went back to her state of nothingness. She felt nothing at all, and she didn't know how to get any feeling back. All her emotions were gone; nothing made her feel the slightest bit of anything anymore. Not one thing...

 _No one probably cares for you after what you did to her. You blew it all off with someone you could've had an amazing future with. All just because of a stupid crush on a "perfect" omega... I mean she is perfect, but you still have to be able to control yourself and not always mess things up. Why do I always mess things up? Why me? You should just go fuck off somewhere else._

The alpha somewhat snickered at the thought. She'd never thought about running away, that it could fix everyone's problems because she wouldn't be standing in their way. _Maybe this is a good idea. No one will have to suffer anymore because of me—not even my parents have to worry about me. I'll just be out of the way, so everyone will finally be able to be happy._

After thinking about these certain ideas, the Southerner soon decided what was best. She pulled herself up from her bed, grabbed her backpack, stuffed it full with random clothes, dug through her drawers for all her cash, then grabbed her over-sized, navy, polarbear-dog hoodie and a dark blue beanie. With one last deep sigh, she walked out her bedroom, cautiously closing the door.

Looking at the clock that hung at the end of the hallway, Korra found that it was about twenty past one in the morning. _Wow, must've slept through the whole day. Time flies when you don't care about anything._

As she crept to the top of the staircase, the Southerner could hear her father's heavy snores from downstairs. The young alpha carefully made her way down the staircase, only to step on the one really squeaky stair. The step groaned, as if being suffocated from the over-bearing weight of the Southerner. Korra couldn't help but cringe as she gently pulled her foot from the step because it couldn't creek any louder, even if pressure was being taken off of it. Finally, her foot made it off the step and skipped to the one after it. The alpha continued down the staircase, her heart now beating rapidly.

"You couldn't be any louder, could you?" she lightly mumble to herself, giving the step a frown.

Once at the bottom, the Water Tribe girl tip-toed into the kitchen and pulled out a paper pad and a pen and wrote:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm so sorry I've brought you so much trouble these past eighteen years but now you don't have to worry. In fact, tell everyone I'm sorry for ruining things for them because that's obviously all I do. I think it's best for me to go now. I'm old enough to carry my own weight and burdens so it's time for me to go. Thank you for all the support you've given me over the years. It means a lot to me. You both mean a lot to me. I'm just sorry I've brought you through so much to only cause this much more pain for you. Also, please tell Opal I'm sorry and that I hope she does well. She deserves much better than me and now I see that. You all deserve better._

 _Best,_  
 _Korra_

There was a sudden plop on the pad, and a circle of liquid soaked into the layers of paper. A small simper slipped onto her lips as she added a final touch, something they could recognize her by.

 _P.S. Enjoy all that money you saved for me. No more college bills to worry about! Yaaaay!_

Her faint smile faded, while she tore the piece of paper from the pad and laid it on the center of the kitchen counter. Her mother would probably be the first to find it because she usually got up early to make tea or coffee for Tonraq. Korra could imagine what Senna's reaction would be, only to force herself to think optimistically. _Well, they won't have to worry about taking care of you anymore. You're a young, strong alpha who could easily find her place in this world. They don't need you anymore; it'll only be a relief that you've done this._ Wiping the moisture of her tears from her cheeks, the Southerner sniffled lightly and cleared her emotions, having reminded herself that everyone would be better off when she'd be gone.

Korra walked out of the kitchen to the front door and unlocked it quietly, still cautious about not disturbing her parents, who were buried in their deep slumber. This was it. This would change everything in her life—in their lives. She lightly turned the door handle and gently pulled the door open. A crisp chill hit her as the door was cracked open, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. There was the fresh air of the night whipping against her face, and she already started to miss the warmth of her bed, the comfort of the enclosed room, the calmness of her subtle blue walls. From now on, this is what she had to face. _This_ would be her future.


	14. Korra Alone: Part 1

**Note:**

 **Hey, everyone! It's been a very long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry for my absence, but I am back. I just needed to finish my school with decent grades, so that was my main focus, which unfortunately pointed towards me not being able to update my fic. I'm back, now, so don't worry. I plan on updating once every one or two weeks at the moment! I'm sorry, but this chapter is a bit dull and dark (in my opinion), but it is needed in order to move the story onward. A big thanks our magical iterdei! Always and forever will be the best! I now shall leave you to go read :) Enjoy.**

 **Warning: VIOLENCE! (people get beat up at the end :s)** **It's a bit graphic...**

* * *

Korra was greeted by the early morning sprinkle of a light layer of snow. Snowflakes floated down to the ground around her as she trudged through the neighborhood's blocks. At this moment, she'd regretted not bringing her traditional Water Tribe parka, but there was no turning back. Plus, she was from the South! This shouldn't make her cold; a light layer of snow is nothing, isn't it? In the South, it would probably be storming right now, and there would be a chance she'd be caught up in a giant snow storm for the next day. However, in Republic City there was nothing even close to being as threatening as a vicious Southern snow blizzard. Everything here seemed to be lighter, calmer, more subtle. Korra just couldn't put her finger on it.

 _Maybe you are growing more close to the city after all; although, it isn't quite home. It never will be like the South. Yeah, it snows, but nothing like it does in the South._ The Water Tribe girl just shrugged off her thoughts. It didn't matter anymore. She just continued traveling through the neighborhood streets, off to Raava knows where.

As the Water Tribe girl trudged through the streets, the temperature had started to drop, causing her to start shivering. _Stop s-sh-sh-shiverr-ing y-you weak-a-ass S-Southern-er._ The alpha tried shaking off the stinging of her face, but the cold chill of the air around her kept fighting back against her skin. It felt as if needles were puncturing her nose and cheeks. Another subtle breeze raced by, causing a few snowflakes to be cast into a different course. They collided with the Water Tribe girl's face, and Korra only buried herself into the warmth of her navy blue hoodie. She wanted to pull her beanie down further to protect her against the harsh razors of the snowflakes, but she didn't want to risk losing any heat that she'd conserved over the past twenty minutes. _F-fuck it..._ She unbundled her arms from her pockets and quickly reached to the rims of her beanie and tugged them down. A harsh gust of wind then rushed straight to her chest, and the alpha immediately retreated her arms back into her hoodie's front pocket. _T-t-thaaa-t w-wasn-t wor-th it-t-t._ Her teeth started to clack as she shivered more, walking onward down the empty streets of her neighborhood.

 _W-wh-y are y-ou d-doin-g t-this a-g-g-ain? To g-get on-n wi-thhh life? T-to g-g-get ov-er h-her?_ Korra only blankly stared at her shuffling feet, thinking why this was actually a good idea. _Sh-shu-t uppp. I-t-t is a good-d i-de-a b-b-bec-ause n-no one n-eeds y-you any-more. Y-ou d-on-t neeeeed-d th-em._

The breezes suddenly picked up, and Korra found herself battling the wind for balance. The Southerner had forgotten that a storm was approaching and that it was supposed to hit the whole city in a couple of days, if not tomorrow. Right now the signs were showing that there would in fact be a decent sized blizzard, probably the biggest there would be in the whole year. Of course Korra was going to be caught in the middle of it all, but she didn't care. _B-bec-ause y-you c-can han-dle t-this your-selfff. Y-you d-don-t n-need an-y-one._

* * *

She had been trudging through the cold for the past hour. The weather had become more harsh; winds had picked up, the temperature had dropped a few more degrees, and snowflakes were constantly piercing against Korra's skin. Her face was stinging by the time she reached the train station, and her jacket was damp with melted flakes. Once she entered the lobby, a welcoming warmth of heat rushed over her. The alpha shivered with delight as the heat of the air washed over her face, causing the stinging in her cheeks and nose to dull down to a numbing throb. As she caught her breath in the corner of the lobby, she couldn't help but notice the young man behind the desk hiding a grin, while his eyes were set on her. She adjusted her eyes to meet his, and almost instantly, he retreated his stare back down to the paperwork behind the counter. Korra let out a huff and pulled her stare back at her feet.

Minutes later, the alpha found herself approaching the front desk for a ticket, which happened to be the one with the young man. The Southerner made no attempt to gain any sort of contact with the worker. She only quietly murmured she needed a ticket to the heart of the city, still not even engaging in eye contact with him.

"One ticket for the pretty lady in the blue," the young man behind the counter replied, handing the Southerner a ticket with a wide smile covering his whole face.

"Thanks," Korra replied in a muted tone. Her eyes were quiet, tired, and lost. Their glimmer was gone due to her lack of emotion—ever since she'd left _her_. The alpha gave the man a weak simper, then returned to the seating area.

Having found an isolated bench in the corner of the lobby, the Water Tribe girl sat motionless on the seat. She finally shifted and tried reaching into her pocket for her phone to check the time, but the Water Tribe girl was reminded she had left it at home. They couldn't contact her or track her, and it was a good thing—she didn't want them to know anything.

Annoyed at the fact she had no way of looking at the time, Korra glanced around the lobby for a clock. It read 2:25 in the morning. "Only a few more minutes," the Southerner huffed impatiently and crossed her arms. _Back to sitting here and doing nothing..._

It wasn't until the train to the city was announced to arrive in a minute did the alpha actually move again. With lazy, meaningless movements, Korra arose from the bench and trudged across the lobby to the exit. She stuffed her bare hands into her jacket pockets and braced herself for the upcoming chill that would once again strike against her, stinging every inch of her flesh that was exposed.

As anticipated, there was a freezing breeze that whipped against the Southerner, but the small snowflakes created that prickling feeling, almost as if microscopic blades were being brushed against her skin. Her whole face had numbed, while she hobbled over to the edge of the platform. The wait for the train seemed to be forever because of the harsh weather conditions. _H-h-urr-y up t-trai-n!_ Shivering almost as if she were vibrating in place, the alpha huffed out a breath as she waited for the train. The front light of the vehicle finally blasted through the thick fog, and Korra prepared to launch herself into the cabin as soon as the doors would open. The train approached, and its doors opened, allowing for the Water Tribe girl to leap inside and retreat from the harsh cold of outside.

Korra found herself out of breath, as she sunk deep into a seat she'd found in the back. The Southerner tried regaining any warmth she could generate and had hunkered into a ball. Even in her damp clothes, the alpha found herself regaining some heat, enabling her to actually concentrate on something other than trying to find a way to warm up.

For a 2:30am train ride, Korra was surprised to look up from her feet and find two other passengers in the cart with her. It was strange to find someone else there at this time in the morning; it was way too early to be going to work, unless they both had to endure a three hour ride every day to their jobs. The thought to the Southerner was absurd, but then again, it was Republic City—a city home to crazy people with ridiculous customs, like going to work at two in the morning or starting school at 7am.

The Water Tribe girl sunk further into her seat in the corner of the train, deciding not to question why other people were actually traveling at this time. _Hey, just look at yourself. You're on the train at two in the morning, and look what you have to say for yourself. Running away. Maybe that girl over there is doing the same. And that older man in front of her, also. Both running away from responsibilities or maybe even someone._ She laughed at that last thought. _They probably aren't; you're just that bad that you have to run away from everything like a coward. You feel sad. Run away. You feel useless. Run away. You feel empty wherever and whatever you do. Run the fuck away like a scared little rabbitmouse. That's all you do, and you'll never find an omega because of it. No omega wants to be with a sensitive alpha._ A deep growl ran up the Southerner's throat at the thought of her own cowardice; even she couldn't stand herself in this situation. What alpha runs away? Alphas were made to fight for their families until the last breath, yet Korra couldn't even handle her own emotions. Worst alpha in existence.

The train slowed to a stop at Central Republic City Station, and both the man and girl exited. _Fuck it, I'm gonna go to the last stop and get as far away from everyone as possible. I've hurt them too much, and they don't need me there to injure them more._ The alpha huffed, still remaining in her seat as the train doors sealed shut. It was just the girl and Southerner that remained in the silence of the cart. The train started to pick up its speed again, leaving the central part of the city behind. Korra was now headed downtown, which would be the next stop, the last stop.

There was a haze that had crept over her during the ride to Downtown Republic City. She had been enveloped in a timeless daydream about her suffering. That pang of guilt, that heavy ton of sorrow, the vast emptiness of depression; there were so many feelings the Southerner couldn't quite make out. They all felt so heavy, yet she felt so empty. It was something unexplainable.

The conductor's voice suddenly sounded from the speakers in the cart: "Alright, this is the last stop, so everyone is required to exit the train. Thank you for riding this morning and have a good day."

Korra had no urge to move from her seat other than the want to flee farther away from all the people she'd hurt. _I guess the farther I go, the better it will be for them._ She let out a deep sigh, before pulling herself from the seat. With only her backpack, she left the train cart, walking straight towards the exit of the station, not looking back.

Her destination was set to the Grand Republic City Station where she could take a train across the Earth Kingdom and find a way to start her life over. She hadn't planned much out, but as she shuffled through the streets of Downtown Republic City in the blazing blizzard, she sorted out ideas. The Southerner could live in the Earth Kingdom for a while, rack up some money, then leave for the South. Korra missed the South; she missed the never ending winters, the crisp, clean air, and most of all, the communities there. Her old tribe had been her family and to have that taken away from her drained the Water Tribe girl. She'd been on the last bit of her sanity until everything just pushed her over the edge—adapting to new things, school, family issues, friends sometimes, and most of all, _Opal_.

Through her clacking teeth, Korra managed to softly whimper the omega's name, " _Opal._ "

The alpha wanted to cry, but there was no energy left in her to even generate a single tear. Her body seemed to be on autopilot as she trudged through the building layers of snow. Something in the Southerner told her not to stop until she reached the station, yet her whole body was screaming for her to quit her mission and find somewhere dry and warm to settle.

"No, I m-mu-st k-k-kee-p m-ov-ing. I ca-n g-get thr-ough t-this," she mumbled to herself.

Snowflakes started covering Korra's face, and they stuck to her cheeks like glue, then burned into her skin as they melted. Her breaths were shaky and deep; it seemed as if she couldn't ever pull enough oxygen from the air with each inhale. Each step the Southerner took seemed smaller and smaller. _J-just one m-ore s-ste-p._ Stomp. _G-good, n-n-ow an-other o-one._ Stomp. _A-n-nother._ Stomp. _An-d a-noth-er._

The Water Tribe girl carried on with this for the next couple of blocks, until she stopped to catch her breath. Korra managed to pull her gaze up from her feet to search the blocks that lay ahead of her, and in the distance, she could make out a bright, orange glint. An amazing amount of smoke arose from over the radiating glint, which drew the Southerner's curiosity. She forced herself to trudge onward up the street towards the strange light.

One block later, the Water Tribe girl could make out a barrel with flames flickering out of it, and there were a few dark figures hovering around the flame. Korra could barely make out the muted sounds of the people around the fire, so she wasn't that far from them. The alpha squinted at the flare of the light because two of the figures seemed to be getting bigger... _or closer,_ she thought. Her eyes shot open as adrenaline started racing through her veins. The realization had hit her abruptly. They definitely weren't some friendly homeless men gathered around a fire to keep warm during the raging storm—they were outcasts, and they were charging straight down the street towards her.

The alpha had already started to turn and flee from them. She stumbled through the dense snow, trying to keep her footing. Her whole body started to burn; every muscle strained with each stride, and she gasped for more air. The Southerner could feel her feet and legs start to go numb because of the cold, but the adrenaline pumping through her blood kept her going. She fought through all the pain and numbness, and she was making it. That's when something caught her by the shoulder and forced her to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Trying to run, huh? Trust me, you won't get away from us."

Korra tried to scurry away from under the man, but he grabbed the collar of her jacket and jerked the Water Tribe girl back. She grunted as the freezing snow washed under her clothes, and she struggled against his grasp. Korra flailed her fists at the man's face, only striking him once, square on the nose.

He grasped the bridge of his nose, and yelled, "fuck! You bitch! Did you just fucking punch me?" The man started to lightly chuckle, then said, "big mistake." A sneer crossed over his frosted face as he raised the hand from his nose. When Korra saw his hand form a firm fist, she sealed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact of a punch. Surely enough, his knuckles bashed into her left cheek. The numbness in her cheek faded, and a sharp, stinging burn covered the whole left side of her face. With a grunt, Korra wiped the feeling of pain from her mind and continued to fight back. She swung and clawed at the man's face and neck, only to land a few scratches and hits on him.

She couldn't fight him, not while she was this weak. Her attempts of breaking away grew weaker, and the man found an opening. He laid another full-powered blow on the same side of her face. Korra yelped as the pain seared through her whole face again.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you give up now and just let me have your stuff." She threw her arms at him again and attempted to hit his groin with her legs, but he was still too strong for her. "Fine," he huffed with a small grin covering his face, "I guess we'll do this the hard way." His fist raised again, and he pinned her securely onto the snowy ground. Another hit to the face. And another. Korra's vision was fading, and she was incredibly light headed and dizzy. She could barely make out the figure of the man laying over her, and her face started to numb. There was soon no more burning pain, just numbness and some stinging.

"Hey, wake up!" He slapped her across the face, causing the Southerner to jolt somewhat awake. "I'm not done with you yet. Just a little payback before I let you go."

That same fist rose for the last time and was targeted right to the middle of her face. Korra couldn't even find enough energy to try to block or dodge it; she could barely cringe as it flew towards her. A whimper surfaced in her throat, then his hand made contact with her nose. There was a sharp pain for a quick second, then nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.


	15. Korra Alone: Part 2

**Note:**

 **I'M BACK, BITCHES! It's been way too long, I know. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully, my hiatus is over, so I'll do my best to update regularly once every week or two. This chapter was not beta read, so please, excuse my mistakes and let me know if you find any. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to writing more for you guys!**

* * *

There was a constant ring that buzzed through her ears and a harsh, bright light that blinded her eyes. Korra squinted and slowly curled, trying to sit up. With a groan, she failed to even roll onto her side. Everything burned: her ribs, her arms, her legs, her abdomen, her neck. It even hurt so much she found herself wheezing for a breath.

"Woah! Hold on there, kid. Let me help you up."

Korra couldn't make out the figure of whoever was talking. With her vision blurry and the contrast of the harsh light shining behind the person, the Water Tribe girl gave no effort in trying to focus on seeing them.

"Okay, on my count you'll sit up, and I'll prop you up on one of the walls, okay?"

She only let out a grunt because that's all she could do. Her voice was torn and raspy, while her throat was so aching sore that felt like there were dozens of fire ant-flies crawling down into her lungs.

It was obviously a man who was by her side, but Korra still couldn't make out much of him. He was smaller and his touch more frail. He seemed older, as for his fingers were bony, and his voice—though still muted by her ringing ears—had that older tone.

With his gentle touch and some effort, the man helped steady the Water Tribe girl onto her seat bones, her back rested against the wall of the room. As she relaxed her backside against the surface, her eyes could start to make out more details. The person helping her was definitely a man—an old man. His face was wrinkled and covered in grey stubble that connected to a pointy, grey beard. His hair was also the same color and traveled in all directions, mainly upwards. Flicking his hand towards her, he stated, "The name's Gommu!"

It took all in Korra just to reach out and barely grasp his hand to subtly shake it. "Korra," she replied at a whisper, her voice so raspy it came out somewhat broken. When she pulled her hand back, the Water Tribe girl winced at the burning ache in her right shoulder. Gommu saw that and immediately jumped up to fetch a long line of cloth.

"Whoops! I must've not found that while you were out. Looks like we've got a sprained arm or something? I don't think you broke anything, which is pretty lucky, means that you were beaten to nothing when I found you." He gently lifted her arm to place the cloth under, and Korra yelped. The pain seared up her arm, over her shoulder, and into her spine. The man was quick to stop his actions and let Korra recover before he continued to wrap her arm into a sling.

"There you go! Just make sure not to move it much. It'll heal faster if it's let alone." He gave her a smile, which she didn't return.

Through her dead voice, Korra could barely form her voice to ask, "What happened?"

"Well," Gommu started, "I found you laying in a pile of snow. You're head and upper body were sticking out of it—thank Raava for that because I wouldn't have seen you if you weren't poking out. Anyways, I found you all bloody and beat up on the sidewalk, laying in a bed of snow. You were unconscious, so I figured I'd take you to my place and hopefully patch you up. I'm glad you made it. I was getting worried you wouldn't because it'd been so cold in the storm. It took a few days, but you finally woke up! You're a fighter alright!" He let out a loud chuckle that sounded throughout the small room they were in.

Korra only grunted. She couldn't recall much of what had happened, not that she had tried to until now. She could remember being hit by that stranger on the street and blacking out, but that was about it. How did she even get there in the first place? Where was she even before, when she was in the city?

"You said—" she lost her voice and started to cough. Her lungs were filled with fluids, and every heave of a cough burned. "You said you found me on a sidewalk," another couple of coughs surfaced before she could continue on, "what street? Where was I?"

"Uhhh," he impatiently stroked his beard while thinking, "I believe it was..." His voice trailed off. "Hmmm. I'm not sure, actually. Somewhere in Downtown, I think?" He shrugged.

 _Great,_ Korra thought. _He's completely useless! I'm never going to remember anything if he can't even remember a street or shop name._ She let out a deep sigh. _Maybe if I get out of this room I'll be able to find somewhere familiar and then know where I am._

"I'm just going to—" she tried lifting herself with her legs while pushing herself from the wall, but all over her joints buckled from underneath her. Gravity sent her back to the ground with a hard plop onto the flat, solid floor.

"I think it's best if you stay here for a little while. You're not in any condition to go places." Gommu suggested. "Here, let me help y—"

"—Get off me! I don't even know you, and I want out of here! I need to find out where I am." As much as it hurt, Korra slapped his hand away and found the strength left in her to lift herself back up against the wall. With a grunt, her back once again met the cold surface of the concrete wall. She growled at her own pain.

"Look, I know we're strangers, but I think it's best if you stayed with me for a day or two and rested, then I can help you find your way back from wherever you came from."

They were strangers alright. It gave Korra questions of why she even trusted him in the first place. _He helped you and saved your sorry ass. You should be grateful for him._ She puffed and continued her inner dialog, debating between her different notions. _But he's still a stranger! You've only known him for a few minutes._

The dialog was useless; she would be infinitely arguing back the same points if she didn't stop. Sure, he was a complete stranger, but he also saved her life. For all she knew, she could have froze to death in the blizzard because no one else would've found her.

"Here, how about I take you to the main area to look around a bit." Korra looked at him with stern eyes. "Well, that's if I can get you up, first," he chuckled. "I'll be right back with a chair!" Gommu raced out of the room, his limbs flailing after him as he dashed off to catch something.

In the empty room, Korra only sat against the wall, chewing on her inner cheek. She hadn't really had time to observe her surroundings, but it made sense that she hadn't, means that there was only two chairs, a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a mug of something. It was a very barren little room. Peculiar.

A minute later, Gommu came racing into the room, pushing an old, used wheel chair. "This is going to have to do, if you want to get some fresh air. It can get a bit stuffy in the medical room here."

 _This is a medical room? How? This is just a room with chairs and a sleeping bag!_ The questions kept racing right to the front of her brain. _What kind of medical room is this? Hell, why am I here and not the hospital?_

The Water Tribe girl was snapped from her thoughts when the old man commented, "Now, I know you're sore, but either you try to get in this thing or you sit here for a few days." He shrugged. "It's all up to you."

"I guess I can..." Korra's voice broke out. She shifted to her right side, readying to push herself up. Gommu steadied her weight and kept her from sliding back onto her side.

"Here," he said, "let me just pull you up. You have a bad arm—it'll be very hard to get up that way." Carefully, the man wrapped Korra's functional arm around his neck and shoulder. He was squatted next to her, ready to help support her weight. "Okay, on the count of three we'll stand up and shuffle you over to the chair. Ready?" He gives her an optimistic smile.

The Water Tribe girl nods. She takes one last deep breath as the man counts up to three.

"Three!" He shouts. Together, both of them rise. Korra's legs ache with every inch she moves. Her muscles are tight from her lack of movement over the past few... days? How long has it even been? _Who cares right now. I just need to get into this chair, so I can get out of this Raavadamn room!_

The man gently lets the Water Tribe girl settle into the chair's seat. She tries her best to mildly adjust herself to the most comfortable position, but there isn't much comfort to gain at this point. With all of her joints and muscles creaky and aching, she does her best to position herself upright and stable.

"Ready?" he asks with that optimistic spark in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess," Korra sighs.

* * *

Turns out Korra finds herself in a colony of homeless people. The community seems very close and supportive. They share their food and clothes with Korra, which she constantly has to reject their kind offers. Some of the residents share their stories, while the Water Tribe girl's care taker is out scavenging for the community. Korra patiently waits and listens to each and every one of their tales.

She finds that most of the people living in the community have had hard lives in their past. There are some veterans from past wars, some families who couldn't find work, and some betas who were outcast by their old communities. The more stories she listens to, the more she feels a saddening tingle within herself.

"So how did you get down here, young one? What happened, if I may ask?" an older woman asks.

"Well, ummm..." she trails off, thinking of how she could explain herself. It's quite pathetic she's down here just because some omega scared her away, now that she thinks of it. _Running from feelings, is that what I'll say?_ She chews on her lip at the thought.

Korra finds that she's attracted a rather decently sized crowd around her. They've formed a ring around her, all respectfully giving Korra the spotlight to finally tell her story.

The alpha clears her throat and attempts to start. "So, I guess I'll just start off by saying I had _the life_." Her voice is still very croaky, but she's at least able to form full sentences now without having to hack half way through. "I was living it, but then I messed it all up." The Water Tribe girl is hesitant to continue on, but she forces herself to. "I was going to graduate high school, go to college, and have a life. I also had a girlfriend, who was the most amazing person in the world."

Everyone's gazes are stuck onto Korra, listening gingerly to every one of her words. It's a small boy sitting across the circle from the alpha that encourages her to move on with her story, "What happened? Are you still with her?"

Gripping her hands together, she decides to tell the truth of it all, no matter how humiliating it may be. "No, I'm not. I had to let her go because things weren't working out between us."

The older lady that had asked about Korra's story comments, "It happens to all of us, kid. She obviously wasn't the right one for you if she chose to go another way."

"Well," Korra scratches the back of her neck, "I kind of drove her away and had to let her go because of it. There was this other girl, a new girl, who was very stunning and—"

"So you liked someone else and lost her because of that?" the woman asks.

This is what Korra was afraid of. Yes, she'd found herself attracted to another girl, and yes, she had lost Opal because of that other person, but she didn't know if she could find the courage to say so.

"I... I—" she stuttered, "we weren't able to work things out between us. We'd been falling apart for the past couple of months." _Don't cut yourself short, asshole. Tell the truth,_ she reminded herself. "Just recently I'd met this omega, and she was literally the most stunning person I'd ever seen, not to mention she was very nice." Korra couldn't help but blush at the thought of Asami. She could remember her long, silky, raven black hair, always perfectly laying down her shoulders and back. She recalls her sweet voice, gentle with every word that had come from her lips. Korra then remembered their kiss. It was quick but tender and lively. She remembered the fireworks within her gut that were set off the moment when their lips made contact. It was something magical, something that the Water Tribe girl hadn't felt for what seemed to be forever ago.

Snapping out of her state, Korra decided to move on with her story. "I just lost control of everything in life, and then, I'd thought I'd gotten my girlfriend pregnant. Turns out she wasn't, which is great, but I had also kind of cheated on her. I knew I had to let her go. She was too good for me, so we split. I'd regretted everything and..." She finally realized what an idiot she sounded like—a complete moron who didn't care about others, who only cared for their own pleasure. _And that's why you ran away. You didn't care about anyone but yourself_ , Korra reminded herself.

"And then I ran away," she finishes. Her eyes are set on the ground, her face resting with disappointment. She internally beats herself up as her mind races through everything she could've done to make things right again.

"Oh, you dramatic teenagers. I'm sure it'll work out, sweetie. You just need a breath of fresh air, and you'll be right back on your feet again," the woman laughs. "We all make mistakes, and we all have to accept them in order to move on. It just sounds like you weren't cut out for the relationship you were in, so it put you down a bit. I think you need to head back home and give yourself a fresh start. Stop punishing yourself for such unnecessary things."

"Yeah, but I _cheated_ on her!" the Water Tribe girl argues back. "I was a shitty person to her, and she's no one who deserves that."

"Dear, we all make mistakes. I get you feel guilty about what you did to her, but you need to accept it, learn from it, and move on."

Nodding, Korra gives up. _She's right, dumbass. The only reason you got yourself out here was because you were selfish and because you ran away due to your guilt._ She huffs at her thoughts, having finally figured out how idiotic she really was. _Now I get why the omegas and betas at school complain about alphas being too dramatic..._

"Young lady, are you okay?" It's the woman. She's leaning forward in her seat, looking for Korra's gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra voices lightly.

"Drifting off, were you?"

Nodding the alpha replies, "Just thinking of what I've done, of what I should've done to not have been so _stupid_."

Placing a hand on the Water Tribe girl's shoulder, the woman comforts her with gentle touches. Her fingers feel brittle as they brush lightly against the girl's caramel skin, but they still hold some strength. Or at least maybe a strength that's been slowly crumbling over the years. Nevertheless, some of it is still in her touch, and it soothes Korra.

With a slight smile growing onto her face, the alpha gazes at the older woman. "Thank you," she whispers. Korra never thought something so simple would calm her. Not one sound had to spill from the woman's lips to reassure her.

With her raspy voice, the lady lets out a little snicker only to comment, "You alphas get fed up with yourselves way too easy. You just have to remember that everyone messes up once in a while, and it's okay, as long as you're able to learn and continue forward. And don't worry, you'll find someone great someday, whether it's that girl or someone else."

Her smile now evolved into a giant smirk, Korra nods with confidence. "You're right. I need to pick myself back up, and I need to accept my past in order to move forwards. I still regret letting her go," she stops to look directly into the woman's pale eyes, "but it was the right decision for both of us. What relationship we had was unhealthy; we didn't work well together."

"Indeed," she smiles back. "Now that you're feeling better about it, how about you let Gomnu take you back to the room and patch you up a bit more? You should be out of her by tomorrow sometime, if you'd like to go."

"Sounds good," Korra smiles.


End file.
